The Missing Dragon
by MusicMan564
Summary: Not my story just copying it so I can download it. The original can be found here. /s/the-missing-dragon
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: This is a fantasy story that builds up to a good deal of sexy fun. It starts out in our world and ends somewhere else entirely. Given the name I've chosen for it I feel the need to tell you that it has a disappointing lack of dragons. However I've attempted to make up for that with an abundance of boobs and a strapping young male protagonist. I hope you like it._

Gregory Hopkins had a missing dragon to deal with. He'd taken a different approach to the problem than he normally did, cutting through the park on his way home from school. Still, there was no doubt about it. He knew the first time he saw those beautiful green lawns. All that empty space was missing something and that something was possibly an army of elves or, more likely, a dragon.

Without weighing the risks of such an endeavor as finding a missing dragon upon a park lawn during the English summer; he sat down beneath a large oak tree, plucked his sketch pad out of his bag and got to work. Drawing what was already there was easy enough. The trees in the distance, the flower bed in the foreground and the small caretaker's house to the far left soon materialized upon his blank sheet of paper. Only then was the true challenge upon him.

The first order of business in finding a dragon in an empty field is to understand how such a creature might fall to rest there. The outline took shape as a long serpentine curve, basking in the late afternoon sunlight. Next were the details: the horns, the scales, the shadows beneath the relaxed folded wings. Finally the creature needed to be placed in the field and so came the tufts of grass around where its weight rested in the earth, then the scorch marks on the earth beneath its nostrils.

He sat there for a while, a young man with messy black hair that fell to his shoulders and deep blue eyes steeled with concentration. His face was a mix of a little Italian, a little Greek and a lot of English. A baggy sweater and equally baggy pants covered his frame as he sat beneath a tree looking at his disappointingly dragonless field.

It took him over half an hour to find and place the dragon there, then came the shading of its frame and finally the finished product. Unfortunately, Gregory didn't even so much as get to set his pencil down before the muddy football hit him squarely on the side of the face and smashed down into his sketch. Given the temperature the ball shouldn't have been muddy at all but summer had just begun and so had the storms that sometimes came along with it.

The impact left his right ear ringing and his right eye momentarily blinded by dirt. It took Gregory a full minute to adjust himself and realize the dragon in the field was ruined and that someone was stood beside him with a muddy football beneath his arm.

Freddie Lounds. What a complete and utter shitheel. Gregory glanced past him to where a group of his cronies stood in the football field across the way looking on with grim smirks on their faces. He'd heard them start up their game but in his concentration to capture his reptilian quarry he hadn't bothered to see who they were. If he had he might have just picked up his things and left the dragon to be forever lost.

"What' you doing?" Freddie asked.

"Windsurfing." Gregory replied calmly as he moved to slip his sketch book back into his bag.

Clearly Freddie didn't quite know what to do with this information. It certainly didn't _look_ like Gregory had been windsurfing but then again Freddie wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the box and Gregory had spoken with a great deal of conviction. It took him a full fifteen seconds before he realized he was being mocked and his face tightened into a frown.

"Think you're a smart little shit don't you?" The football was smacked loudly against the ground as Freddie put his arms out in the classic 'let's kick the shit out of each other' pose he'd been fond of since primary school.

Gregory sighed inwardly. He'd had to put up with this idiot all through primary school during which time getting punched and shoved around the playground had been a part of his every day life. In high school Freddie still looked out for him despite being in different classes to each other. Any time he felt like shoving someone over or dumping the contents of their bag on the floor Gregory usually had landed square in the lunatic's cross-hairs.

Of course much of this had stopped abruptly shortly after Gregory started taking some classes outside of school hours. The first time Freddie found a fist landing square in his face had been the last time he'd overtly tried to beat up Gregory. Still, he'd been a constant pain ever since. Then finally Freddie had left school and Gregory stayed on. School had gotten a lot better since then but they still lived in the same town and that town only had one park.

All in all, Freddie didn't bother Gregory that much anymore. What _did_ bother him was currently walking towards them from the football field.

Janette Riley was a gorgeous redhead with long toned legs, curvy round breasts and quite possibly the cutest ass in the known universe. She'd been dating Freddie since they were sixteen. They were now both eighteen with Freddie soon looking at being nineteen and Gregory having just had his eighteenth birthday two weeks before. Seeing a girl like Janette with a guy like him was just plain depressing. Freddie wasn't even what a reasonable person would call attractive. Shaven head, pinched looking slightly inbred look, pug nose and a constant expression akin to someone smelling a particularly nasty pile of shit was pretty much all he had to offer the world.

Gregory had been single all through high school, partly due to his reputation as a bit of a loner and partly because he had other things to worry about. Seeing a girl like Janette with a guy like Freddie wasn't exactly the greatest advertisement for the guys who stay in school getting all the good stuff once they're in the real world. If it wasn't for the fact that Janette was what civilized society referred to as a 'total bitch' then it would have been downright soul destroying to see them together.

"Come back to the game." She reached out to Freddie's shoulder and gave it a squeeze. This wasn't the first time she'd had to try and dissolve a potential night in jail for her boyfriend.

"Shithead's been smart." The thug curled his lip and took a step towards Gregory.

Slowly, the boy who had been looking for dragons shifted his weight and placed his left foot further behind him. If this was going to happen then it was going to happen very fast, very hard and it was going to result in a very large headache for Freddie.

"Ignore him babe, he's nothing. C'mon...if you win I'll give you a prize." Janette smoothly slipped herself between them both as if knowing it would be difficult for Freddie to concentrate on two things at once.

He stalled a moment and then Gregory was suddenly watching a harsh kiss of pressure whitened lips and the noise of Freddie jamming his tongue into Janette's mouth. It was worse than being kicked in the gut. A guy behaves like a rabid monkey, starts a fight, ruins a sketch and it's _him_ who gets the girl? It was enough to turn Gregory's stomach.

As he was walking away from them he heard their voices carry through the air. This time he heard the ball being kicked and being kicked hard. Reacting without much thought to the matter, Gregory felt his legs tense and then propel him up into the air, spinning sideways and swinging his leg outwards. He saw the ball blasting toward where the back of his head had been moments before. It took him an instant to re-adjust the swing of his foot and slam the football in a perfect volley that sent it hurtling back toward Freddie's face.

The noise of his foot hitting the ball was only outmatched by the noise of the ball connecting directly with Freddie's nose. Unlike Gregory, he hadn't been expecting the sudden return and soon found himself sprawling backwards into the grass. Even Gregory himself stood there dumbfounded for a few moments since even he hadn't expected his kick to work that well. Then came the sudden shouts of Freddie's friends on the field and he saw seven guys running toward him with angry looks on their faces. Brilliant.

Taking off into a run, he immediately broke for the gates to the park. With no one else around he sure as hell didn't want Freddie's cronies to get their hands on him. It didn't take him long to work out that they were going to get to the entrance before he was. One he could have handled, two or three even but there were going to be at least five or six of them there before he was and he had no chance with those odds. The high fences around the park's perimeter meant that he wasn't getting out any other way, certainly not whilst being chased. So Gregory quickly took a sharp turn and ran toward a smaller brick wall that he quickly vaulted over in order to land in the enclosed gardens of the park. It was a place large enough to get lost in and had plenty of hiding spots.

Apparently none of Freddie's friends had it in them to vault the wall in the way Gregory had done which bought him some time. He carefully slid under a thorny layer of bushes, not without a good degree of pain in the process, and then settled to silence. Footsteps soon followed as did voices.

"Freddie for fuck sake put that away! Come back to the game, he's..." Janette's voice.

"Shut the fuck up! That little prick's not gonna be able to kick anythin' again!" Freddie screamed.

Gregory shifted slightly through the bushes to glimpse through a small gap. What he saw made his heart almost fall into his stomach. Freddie had a knife.

He'd always seemed unstable but a fucking knife!? That definitely took this from the 'not wanting a wedgie' scenario it would have been three years ago and gave it some underwear staining new possibilities. Gregory checked his hiding place and let out a silent breath. At least he'd picked a reasonably good spot to keep away from these lunatics.

"Find him for me!" Freddie's voice again, closer this time.

"Fred, mate, he's..." One of the others, unsure of where this was heading.

"I said **find him!**" Definitely unhinged.

What followed was the most tense and terrifying half hour of Gregory's life. It hadn't taken them long to start snooping around his hiding place but thankfully the two who had come looking didn't particularly want to get sliced up by thorn bushes for Freddie's grudge. They didn't get near enough to spot him. After a while the sound of footsteps had died down and the sky had begun to grow dark.

Gregory thought it was time to move and quietly began to shuffle toward the gap in the bushes where he could stand up without hurting himself too badly. That was when he felt the earth beneath his hand give way to something cold, smooth and small. At first he flinched thinking that perhaps he'd just picked up a slug or a worm but as he turned his head to glance down along his right side he saw the tiny shard of metal gleaming in the dirt. Curious, he plucked it between his fingers again and pulled gently to reveal a small silver ring. It took him a while to shuffle over to the gap in the bushes but when he did he sat up and lifted himself into a crouch to examine the thing. It was smooth on the outside with an intricate pattern etched onto the metal on the inner part of the band. It definitely appeared to be silver and it was quite a pretty thing to behold. In fact it was so distracting that as he stepped out of the shrubs and onto the path of the gardens he didn't notice Freddie creep up behind him with his knife held out and a look of pure madness in his eyes.

"Got you now you little fucker!" The harsh whisper was spoken in Gregory's ear soon after he felt the painfully sharp edge of the knife on his throat.

"Freddie please stop it! You'll go to prison!" Janette's voice was now quivering with the nerves of someone who was evidently in way over their head.

"No I won't you stupid slut. Just gonna teach this little bitch a lesson. What's that you got there queer boy?" Freddie snatched the ring from Gregory's fingers and looked at it.

After deciding it wasn't worth a whole lot he flicked it towards Janette who fumbled and then let it drop on the path at her feet.

"There, take that and shut up." Freddie growled at the girl in a way that scared her so much that she moved forwards and picked up the ring.

Gregory noticed the shimmer of tears in her eyes. Oh yeah, it was always the pretty ones that went for the raging crazies.

"Well put it on then you silly cow. Lets show queer boy here how nice his new ring looks on you before I pop one of his ear drums then make him beg not to do the same with the other." The knife lifted from Gregory's throat and he felt it graze along his cheek. Any move and the thing would probably rip off half his face. He took a long deep breath.

With trembling hands, Janette took the ring and slipped it onto her finger.

Then the entire world fell into darkness.

\- - - - -

Gregory awoke to the taste of dirt in his mouth. He tried to lift his head and felt the tangle of shrubs and vines above him holding him in place. With a few splutters and an audible cough he opened his eyes and blinked them a few times. He was back under the bushes!? Had he fallen asleep? Maybe he'd gotten tired or passed out and dreamt everything?

He moved his mouth and felt the cut in his cheek sting sharply. Had Freddie done something and left him there? He checked his extremities for further injuries. Two eyes. Check. Eight fingers. Check. Two thumbs. Check. Ten toes. Check. Cock and two balls. Check. Thank fuck. In fact he felt fine despite some aches and the cut in his cheek that was little more than a shaving accident.

What was troubling was the sudden dawning realization that he wasn't under the park's bushes any longer. These weren't the thin branches and thorny brambles of his former hiding spot. These were large leaves, thick vines and long limbs of plants that didn't look like they belonged in a well tended garden. A little wiggling and he'd freed his arm, a little more after that and he could sit up.

He was sat in the middle of a forest. It seemed like he'd rolled there from a few feet away which would certainly explain why he was covered in shrubs and vines. Maybe he'd passed out and Freddie had decided to take him out and dump him in the middle of nowhere.

Then again surely he'd have left a trail. Despite the obvious signs of where he'd rolled there was no evidence of anything disturbing the surrounding flora. He'd been camping a few times when he was young. He knew what to look for. The complete absence of any trails was actually quite disturbing. It seemed like he'd just fallen out of the sky.

Frustrated, Gregory moved his free arms to untangle his legs from the plants and vines before lifting himself to his feet. A quick glance around revealed a nearby tree that he was able to climb to get a better view of his surroundings. He found no signs of any trails around where he'd woken up but he did notice something else in the distance.

He began to turn to climb down when one of the vines that had been wrapped in the tree came loose in his hand. The sudden loosening almost made him fall from his perch but he managed to balance himself rather than returning to earth much sooner than he'd have liked. He looked at the vine, tugged on it and found it latched to a branch higher up. Now having been raised on a series of fantasy novels, movies, computer games and comic books Gregory understood that chances such as these were made to be taken. He tugged on the vine again to make sure it was firmly rooted in the tree limb above and then allowed himself a small grin before dropping from the branch and holding on for dear life.

The rush of air was felt immediately as he swung on the vine directly toward his point of interest. Shortly before he managed to get there the vine snagged in another branch above him and swung him hard to the right to slam his body straight into the unyielding trunk of a large tree. Pain shot through his wrist where he tried to brace himself and he swore aloud to the nothingness that surrounded him. A large bump on his forehead would also likely be swelling up to high heaven in no time at all as a result of his quick tete-a-tete with the hard wood.

All in all it could have been worse and the pain seemed to subside when he saw what he'd been looking at. The forest floor was clearly pushed aside and there were notable tracks in the dirt beneath his feet. Large footprints, flat with no treads or heels which was an oddity in this day and age and long thin trails indicating something with wheels had passed through the area. It seemed to be some kind of road.

Gregory let out a breath of relief and started to walk. Roads had to lead somewhere. Hopefully they'd lead somewhere with a phone. Thinking back on his situation he considered that maybe swinging on the vines had been how he'd gotten laid up in the ground in the first place. It seemed a viable explanation for how he seemed to have dropped out of nowhere. Maybe Freddie had drugged him or something and let him loose in the forest? No, that sounded more like a Bond Villain than Freddie.

What's more this forest didn't exactly scream English countryside at him either. Vines on trees? Did they even have vines in English woods? He sure as hell hadn't seen any. The trees were wrong too. He knew what trees looked like and even what they were called in most cases but he saw no oaks, willows, alders, ashes, pines or anything remotely familiar. Some had needles like pine trees but the wrong structure, some wilted like Willows but didn't have the right branches. Many were beautiful to behold with one in particular bearing vines that were in the midst of flowering along with the tree itself. He didn't recognise any of the flowers.

This was getting eerie. Since the gap in the road sometimes allowed the trees above to part he saw the sky and figured the sun wasn't even at its peak yet. It was late morning, not late afternoon. He'd been out cold for an entire day?

That was when he met Algra for the first time. It was certainly one of the more interesting meetings of his life. This was largely because she introduced herself with a deafening scream of a battle cry and then burst out from behind a tree in front of him wielding a very large club she'd made from a fallen tree branch.

It was perhaps doubly or even triply startling for Gregory because Algra was, quite unmistakably, an orc. You see despite the many attempts of humans to dress up as magical creatures throughout the ages of earth the sad fact is that no matter how close your attention to detail and how brilliant your costume might be, no man or woman can quite manage to look like an orc.

The first thing that startled Gregory when he looked upon Algra was her size. As with most females, she was smaller than an average male by about twelve inches. This put her squarely at six and a half feet in height. Orc females are also considered equal to the tasks of orc males and so Algra was incredibly fit. Her muscles were defined and taut and her body was lean and capable of easily overpowering most human men. During that first meeting Algra also happened to be wearing relatively little. A few thick leather straps were wrapped around the generously proportioned curves of her breasts and a sash made of animal hide hung over her hips. The small garments, despite showing off her incredibly powerful musculature and undeniably feminine curves also gave Gregory a view of her skin. He had never in all his life seen such a rich shade of green. In places it was marred by dirt and he saw some evidence in of various wounds that had long since healed up but generally she seemed to match the colour of the finest emeralds.


	2. Chapter 2

Her face was the picture of violence. No mortal species that has ever existed can quite match the fury present in the face of a pissed off orc. The moment Gregory saw the way she looked upon him he would have turned and fled if it weren't for the fact he'd been stunned stone still. He saw her dark eyes and the deep downward curve of her brow. Her lips, a darker shade of green than her face, curled back over her white teeth revealing her lower canines that were far too long to be human and curved outward like small tusks made for shredding meat. Wild untamed black hair framed the terror-inducing sight and made her seem almost primal, a force of nature.

He watched as the ferocious female slammed her club against the earth and then bellowed at him some more. When she didn't attack after a while he began to regain some of his wits, although they damn sure returned few and far between.

"I...I'm sorry I..." He tried to speak only to be interrupted by another unmistakable battle cry from her.

"Look..." He started again and lifted his hands up to show he didn't want any trouble.

That was when she finally lunged at him. It only took her two bounds of her powerful legs to close the distance between them. The charging creature sent a shot of adrenaline right up his spine and his instincts flew into overdrive. Her first swing was aimed at his arms and he quickly spun out of the way. The world seemed to slow down as the fight began. Thankfully lady luck took him in her arms and seemed to instinctively guide him past the orc's first three swings. Finally his brain seemed to fall into the routine of a sparring match. Since Freddie had made him take up Karate he'd spent many hours there and that certainly wasn't the only martial art he'd studied since then.

It was time to stop letting her set the pace of this fight. She swung again and this time Gregory found his balance and leapt over her club before delivering a heavy roundhouse straight to the side of her head. Given that he looked so puny and that he'd spent so much time fleeing her attacks the move took her completely off guard. Gregory pressed the advantage with a succession of quick punches that unbalanced her before he moved to heft her clean off her feet. As she fell he grabbed her wrist, twisted until the club came free and claimed the weapon for himself.

The orc saw the human lift the club over his head to finish her off and crossed her arms above her face.

"Yield! Yield!" She shouted.

Gregory hesitated and then stepped backwards, still holding onto the club.

"What the hell are you!?" His stomach felt like it was playing leap frog with his liver.

"Algra! I am Algra!" The orc's tone was pleading.

Gregory didn't know what to do with this information and so he fell into stunned silence for a moment. Algra peeked out from behind her arms to see he wasn't standing over her any longer but had taken a few steps backwards. Her face was much different without her fury twisting her expression. The tusks were still quite strange, with her mouth closed they poked up to rest on her upper lip. Her features were much softer than he imagined possible, her eyes wide now and the colour of very dark chocolate. They struck him as very human rather than the soulless bloodthirsty orbs he'd first taken them for.

Fear gave way to curiosity as she looked him over. How had she ever lost a battle to this one? He was shorter than her by a few inches, maybe an even six feet or just a little more. His hair was long enough to be a complete and utter mess, his recent trip through the foliage contributing to this by adding a few twigs and leaves to the black mane. He was also pale which was usually a sign of bad health in humans but on a closer inspection she saw he was in fact quite healthy. There was a colour in his cheeks, his breath came in strong gasps and his blows had been deceptively powerful. The clothes he wore were overly loose and strange in their design. In fact she'd never seen anything like the fabrics he wore. He had a fondness for the colour black, that was for certain for both his loosely fitting leggings and the baggy garment he covered his upper body with were both absent of all other colour. She wondered what his body looked like beneath those clothes, he must have been very lean and his muscles must have been well strengthened for him to be so slim and yet so strong.

"Why did you attack me?" Of all the millions of questions running through his head, that was the one that popped out first.

"I want you." Algra replied simply as she sat up and tentatively started to brush herself off.

"You wanted me? You mean you wanted my damn skull caved in is more like it!" Despite himself, Gregory lowered the club. He kept it handy though, just in case.

"I not want to break you little man. I need slave. I not get one." She stood up and Gregory noted her simple sandals for the first time. They had notably flat soles.

"You're damn right you didn't get one. Did you..." Fuck, this was crazy. "Did you take anyone else? Anyone like me?"

Algra shook her head.

"I want you. Other humans too big. Carry swords and have thick metal skins." She straightened out her tiny fur skirt before hooking her thumbs beneath the flimsy material and tugging them down her long jade legs.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Gregory's eyes bulged as he caught a look at a small thick patch of thin hairs narrowing down to the bare smooth lips of her pussy.

Algra stopped with her skirt half way down her legs.

"You win battle. You have all that is mine." She explained as if patiently explaining the rules of poker to a novice.

"Yeah because all I'm short of right now is a makeshift bikini top and a furry miniskirt." Gregory found enough frustration in the situation to let a trace of anger into his voice. "You can keep them. I'll keep this so you can't try to beat the shit out of me with it again alright?" He wiggled the club in her direction.

"I would not. You have all that is mine." She explained again with an affirming nod.

She did slide her skirt back into place however. If Gregory wasn't quite so stressed out by then he might have taken some time to marvel at the shapely orc a little more. The fact that he'd just laid eyes upon his first pussy hadn't quite yet fully hit him.

"Well I'll just keep this." He said again, less sure of himself now.

The orc frowned and shook her head.

"You have all that is mine." She said again.

Gregory paused and let the club swing down to his side as he looked at the impossible creature before him.

"What exactly do you mean by that?" He somehow already knew what the answer would be from the way she bowed her head slightly whilst speaking to him.

"I attack you to keep you for slave. You win." She laid out the rules and folded her arms across her breasts impatiently.

"So now I..."

"You have me."

"Well...shit."

\- - - - -

It took Gregory a full hour before he realised that Algra was completely serious. To test just how far she'd go with it he ordered her to lift up a large stone resting nearby and use it to break her left wrist. She was half way through lifting it up without any word or hint of complaint before he told her to stop and apologised several times for making her think she had to do it in the first place. She seemed confused by the apology since breaking her own wrist seemed like a completely reasonable expectation to her.

"Alright then Algra I think you can have your club back. Don't hit anyone with it unless I tell you to." He instructed before lifting the heavy branch to hand over to her.

"As you wish, master." She took the club and lifted it to rest across her shoulders.

"So just out of curiosity. If I wanted to ask you some questions and then I freed you, what would you do?" He scratched the back of his head as he said this, hoping for the best.

"I would answer questions as best I could, then I would try to take you as my slave again after I am free. Then I think I would break one of your fingers for causing me such trouble. Then I would lay you on the earth and rut with you for I am..."

"Whoa there! Ok well that was way too much information." He lifted his hands up making a gesture that roughly translated to 'please for all that is good and pure in this world be quiet.'

Algra looked at his hands and frowned with confusion.

"You wish to challenge me? All that I own and all that I am is already yours." She explained. He was a very odd human.

"Challenge you!? No."

"Then why do you raise your hands?" She looked between his open palms and then back to him.

He suddenly clamped his hands to his sides like they'd touched something searingly hot.

"That...that's not a challenge. That's...well it's meant to be sort of a 'stop' kinda gesture." He explained.

"That is not stop. That means 'I wish to fight barehanded'. Do you not know orcs?" She rolled her eyes and shook her head as if chiding a small child.

"Do I _look_ like a guy who knows orcs!? Lady I have no fucking idea how it's even possible you exist. I'm absolutely clueless when it comes to orcs, elves, dwarves, gnomes, fairies or fucking unicorns!"

"Then I belong to an idiot." She gravely surmised.

Gregory stared dumbstruck at her and then slumped back against a tree, slowly sliding down to sit between the roots in the ground. A long moment of silence passed between them as Gregory came to terms with the idea of all the strange things he'd just mentioned actually existing. It was impossible. It was insanity. It was...brilliant.

"Algra, when you came out from behind the tree screaming you waited before attacking. You were waiting for me to do something weren't you?"

She nodded her head in the affirmative.

"I was awaiting you to pick a weapon. It is not acceptable to challenge a free thing for its freedom without allowing it to fight as it wishes." She said.

"And then when I raised my hands to try and get you to stop..."

"You chose your weapon." She said with a degree of finality.

"I chose to fight bare handed. Right. Just in case, if I make any other gestures or say anything in the future that might cause you to try and beat the shit out of me or take a crap on my head or whatever, just explain in words what I've done first. Deal?"

Algra studied his words for a few seconds before nodding again. "Deal."

"Aright, so where are we?" Gregory lifted himself to his feet again and brushed off his cargo pants to look around the forest. He sure as hell wasn't in England any more.

"We stand in the Embervine Forest in the land of Grulmir." She informed him curiously. He really _didn't_ have any idea where he was.

"Alright and where's the land of Grulmir." He looked back over to where she stood.

Algra didn't answer right away, though she didn't seem to be hiding anything from him so much as she didn't quite know how to answer.

"Grulmir lays upon Arolius." She ventured after a few moments.

"And what's beyond Arolius?" _Please say Southampton. Please say Southampton. Please say Southampton._

The female orc scratched her shaggy black mane of hair. She thought for a few long moments before shaking her head and shrugging.

"The stars." She finally said.

Suddenly Gregory needed to sit back down again. He was on another world. Well that made way more sense than he'd have probably liked to admit.

"Ok...ok...ok ok ok ok." He took a deep breath. "Ok."

"What is your name little man?" She asked, her own curiosity finally getting the better of her.

"Hm?" The question snapped him out of his revelation. "Oh I'm Gregory. Greg. You can call me Greg."

"Very well master." She replied with what just might have been a hint of a smirk.

"Look, do you know these woods? I'd just...I'd like somewhere to sit down, something to eat and some water." He looked over to her in much the same way she'd looked at him when he'd been standing over her with her club in his hands.

"Yes master. I live here. Come." She turned and began to walk away.

Having no other option, he followed behind her.

As they walked he kept looking back to his new orc servant. He allowed his study of her to take his thoughts away from his current problems. She was young although she seemed older than him, perhaps somewhere in her mid twenties. Though incredibly powerful, she had an unmistakable womanly figure that was fit to the extreme. Her face also had an odd kind of beauty to it. Though her tusks jutted up from beneath her lower lip she didn't have much of an under bite and her jaw-line was smooth and pleasantly sloped. Her nose was also well sloped and its outline flowed beautifully into the shape of her brow.

Given her small amount of clothing he could clearly see the initial deep curves of her cleavage which undoubtedly flowed into gorgeously proportioned breasts. Since he'd been speaking to her mostly from her front he hadn't initially noticed that the skirt she wore fell notably short of covering her behind properly. He could see the upper curves of her ass and the tight valley they flowed into. The thought suddenly reminded him of his glimpse of those thin curls and those plush soft folds of her labia. Suddenly, he found himself looking at his orc in a very different light.

"We are here." She announced, oblivious to his roaming eyes.

Greg looked about the place. It wasn't much though it was certainly more than he was expecting. A large fur covered tent was sitting in the middle of the forest floor. A good distance away was a campfire with spare wood resting beside it. A bow and some arrows were propped up against the side of the tent. In the far edge of the small clearing was a number of freshly skinned kills that had been strung up. Looking at the creatures didn't exactly do his stomach many favors but he was hungry enough then to eat a dead, scabby horse so he wasn't about to complain.

Algra walked over to the meat and tugged one of the creatures from the line where it hung. She carried it over to the campfire and threw some wood into a small pile in the center before getting to work on lighting it up.

Greg was pretty much clueless. He'd been camping a few times but even his father who was mad for the outdoors had balked at killing and skinning their own food and using two pieces of flint to start fires. So Greg sat beside the fire opposite her and watched with interest as she peeled the meat from the carcass and threw it in a metal pot that produced from the tent. Water was brought in from a skin and she added various herbs and other ingredients that were found around the forest.

After an hour or so had passed she spooned some of the mixture into a bowl and offered it to him. Cautiously, he took it and took a small sip. That small sip was soon followed by several larger ones that scorched his mouth. It didn't matter. It was worth the pain. Whatever the hell this was it was fifty times tastier than it had any right to be.

"Good?" She asked.

"Excellent." He barely managed to respond between mouthfuls.

He actually finished his first bowl of the stuff before he realized she wasn't eating.

"Not hungry?"

"This is not mine. All that I own is..." She started.

"Ok stop right there. You can eat, ok? Hell I'd free you if I knew you wouldn't turn into the screaming valkyrie again. You don't need to ask me to eat, sleep, or do anything that you need to stay alive ok? Eat when you're hungry, sleep when you're tired..."

"Fuck when I'm horny?" She suggested.

Greg choked on his second bowl of the stew as Algra poured out her own meal. She turned away to hide her expression behind her hair so that he didn't see her grin at his reaction.

"Well, sure. Just stick around me and don't kill anyone unless I say it's alright...or they're trying to kill you."

"Yes master."

They ate until the bowl was empty. At first Algra seemed to have quite an appetite but the simple truth was that orcs could eat almost anything at any time. When they were finished she put away her cooking pot and the bowls inside the tent. It was only when she didn't return after ten minutes that Greg became curious and walked over to the large fur covered structure. Lifting the flap that covered the entrance, he glanced inside. What he saw made his jaw almost bounce clean off the ground.

The inner part of the tent was split into two areas, one half was for storage and it seemed Algra kept a few wooden boxes there filled with furs and other wooden trinkets she had likely made herself. On the other side of the tent was a living space with a thick heavy set of furs covering the ground. It was on these that Algra was currently resting on all fours, completely naked, waiting for him.

"Uh...Al-" He cleared his throat. "Algra? What's um..."

"You wish to rut with me." It certainly didn't sound like a question.

Greg looked at the inviting tight curves of her round ass, his gaze eventually falling to the smooth slit at the apex of her strong thighs. The frilly flesh around her sex was puffed up and glistening with her juices.

"Algra look, I'm sorry if I..."

"Do you have a woman?" She cut in abruptly.

"Well...no." This was getting more embarrassing by the moment.

"Do you not want me?" Dear sweet Jesus was she kidding? She was an orc and she could damn well give most human supermodels a run for their money on the knockout scale.

"I...look you're..." A very nice person? Sure, that'd work. Oh and elephants are generally known for their wonderful talent at figure skating.

"I am yours, you have been fed and watered. You must now take me before sleeping."

"I must?" Was this more strange orcish tradition?

"Yesss." Greg was so shocked and curious about the idea he'd be required to have sex with her to complete their 'deal' that he didn't notice the hint of desire in her voice.

"Is this another orc thing? You think I have to...do this and then you're mine?"

"Mmmhmmm." She agreed. Right then she'd have agreed to just about anything.

"You don't have to you know...I mean..."

"Yes I do!" She screamed so sharply that he mistook primal lust for anger.

"Oh...well I guess...I mean I could. You're...you're incredibly beautiful and all. It's just that it wouldn't feel right knowing that you just did it because of..." Greg babbled, the sight of her was making his heart beat with desire and yet his conscience held him back.

"Greg, get over here or I will fucking kill you!" She growled as he watched her pussy flutter with desire.

"You mean it's got to seal the deal or you're free to do anything again?" He seemed suddenly more uncertain of his situation.

"Yes!" She lied.

Well this was a male fantasy come true wasn't it? Yet watching her there on her hands and knees, it sure as hell didn't feel right. Greg thought for a moment and then decided that if he was going to lose his virginity to an orc in the back end of nowhere then he was sure as hell doing to do it on his own terms.

"Roll over onto your back." He ordered.

"What!? Do you not even know how to..." She started to snap at him before she was grabbed on either side of her waist and pulled sideways. In her lust craze she almost lost her mind and lashed out at him.

It was in that moment that she saw his head fall between her open legs and she gaped in dumbfounded awe as he pressed his lips up against her pussy. She felt her silky flesh yield to his tongue and revelled in the bliss it caused her. Fire flowed through her nerves from between her legs and outwards in constant waves that she was only too eager to ride.

"Gods! Wha...what..." She managed to moan before her body tensed up and her pussy convulsed around his tongue.

He'd barely begun. The taste of her green flesh was initially not the most pleasant of experiences. She was an orc after all. Yet by luck on his part she had bathed only the previous night and knowing the pleasure he was giving her certainly made the effort worth it. As her juices began to flow more freely and he lapped up her nectar her taste became more appealing and he drank it up ravenously. This was his first time with any kind of female and the reaction he was getting was certainly encouraging. It did get somewhat dangerous for a few moments when he centered his attention on the small nub he'd heard so much about and she clamped her thighs around his head. Normally this wouldn't have been so much trouble but this woman could have probably kicked a cement wall into rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

After hearing his muffled urgent cries for air, she looked down and parted her legs immediately again to reveal a slightly disheveled but very pleased looking Gregory looking up at her. He stood up then as she laid back, spread eagle, looking upon him like he was a god that had just given her a lifetime supply of ambrosia. She was gorgeous, flushed with the waves of her climax her skin took on an emerald gleam with sweat and heat. Her bare breasts were seen properly for the first time and he couldn't wait to get his hands and his mouth upon them. They stood proudly as perfect round globes that lifted and fell with each breath and were plenty more than a handful. He didn't know whoever said more than that was a waste but he was sure as hell about to do his damnedest to prove them wrong.

Wasting no time, he grabbed his old hoodie and the t-shirt beneath and lifted them above his head in one smooth motion. Algra let out a soft moan of approval. Gregory didn't have the frame of a bodybuilder but he was extraordinarily fit. Hitting the gym for an hour every day combined with a number of press ups and sit ups in the mornings had certainly shaped him into something lithe, strong and firm. The ripples of his muscle moved with each of his breaths and he soon kicked away his boots and socks before tugging his pants down over his legs.

Algra was both pleasantly surprised by his body and impatient for him to lie with her. The glimpse of his cock jutting up from between her legs brought a low growl from the female. Thankfully she didn't need to wait long to feel the swollen tip of his length slide up against her juicy lower lips. Then, with a sudden sharp thrust, he claimed her and she felt him spread her to her depths. A lusty look of approval was cast up at him, he was certainly not lacking in the necessary equipment.

Gregory was admittedly an amateur at this but he soon fell into a steady rhythm, savoring the feeling of her wet cunt sliding around his cock. She moved with him, rolling her hips in an effort to increase his pace for she was not accustomed to the slowly burning heat he was stirring inside of her. Orc's didn't make love, they rutted and slammed against each other. This human was doing something else entirely and it was making her lose her mind.

Her arms lifted to grab the sides of her head, her fingers sliding through the tousled locks of her own black hair. As she lifted her arms she presented her breasts to him in such a way that he could no longer hold back. His hands reached out to grasp the soft fleshy tits and his fingers squeezed and groped their delights. The magnificent curves felt as good as they looked and she felt him quicken his pace as their bodies slapped together loudly in the tent.

Male orcs tended to view female breasts as little more than a decent place to hold on to as they pummeled away at them from behind. Having her tits teased in such a way with his gentle strokes and the firm squeezes was enough to make her scream with pleasure. Tight slick pussy walls clamped around his cock and attempted to suck him deeper inside her as she bucked her hips wildly against him and felt the explosion of pleasure that left her trembling against his body.

Having a woman so undeniably ferocious and of such a bestial beauty climaxing beneath him was definitely a high point in what had thus far been a difficult life for Gregory. Without thinking, he moved his hands to steady himself in amidst the furs on either side of her writhing figure and descended upon her. His mouth locked upon her open lips and he felt the taste and texture of his first kiss. This time it was Algra who seemed unsure of herself for orcs never expressed desire in such a way. She kept her mouth open and found herself pleasantly surprised at the feeling of his tongue touching hers. It oddly complemented the way his cock continued to pound inside her at a pace that could now be considered to be truly orcish. She definitely approved and lowered her arms from above her head to wrap around his body. Slim, firm, tight...he felt good beneath her fingers.

Kissing an orc was a strange experience. The touch of her smooth tusks at the corners of his mouth was a constant reminder of her nature and yet between them she was velvety soft and openly ravenous. Yet then, as their bodies moved together, their mouths linked and their tongues dueled, her breasts meshed against his hard chest and her juicy cunt milking his cock, he simply could not last another moment.

The first thick gushes of his hot seed splattered deep inside her slick folds sending her over the edge once more. For a long moment their furious pace ceased and their bodies locked together, shuddering with the might of the pleasure coursing through them. Her inflamed pussy squeezed his cock as it pulsed again and again to fill her with his hot sticky cream. She felt the warmth of his seed and enjoyed the sensation of that heat as it seemed to pass through her entire body. A pleasant relaxing glow of desire that allowed her to fall back a few moments later and lay exhausted and spent beneath him.

Gregory felt the last of himself pouring into her waiting chalice before he released her lips from their constant desperate kiss and rolled off of her shapely frame with the last of his strength. She practically purred as she felt him slide out of her, the heated drops of his rich cum beginning to seep out from between her swollen labia.

Looking up at the roof of the tent, Gregory felt the oddly comforting sensation of Algra turning on her side to nestle her body up against his. A few moments after that he heard her breathing become slower and deeper as she fell into slumber. He might have spent more time marveling at the bizarrely incredible nature of his first time but within the space of five minutes he too was comfortably snoozing.

When they awoke it was still light outside. In his sleep Gregory had slipped a possessive arm around Algra's waist and held her tightly against him. In turn, she had draped an arm and a leg across his body and pressed herself to his frame. Awakening to feel the immaculately sculpted feminine figure lying with him was definitely a high point of his life up until that moment. Slowly, he stirred and felt the movement of her body in time with his.

"Well that was...unexpected." He came to sit upright as she shifted to settle down straddling his lap.

The position gave him a very close up and intimate view of her gorgeous green breasts. He certainly wasn't about to complain.

"You fuck very well human." The compliment she gave him carried the first words that weren't spoken in a sulky grunt.

"It was my first time." Gregory self consciously looked up to her face and found her watching him keenly.

"If that was your practice I will be very happy as your slave." She commended him whilst running her fingers through his tousled black hair.

"I'll be happy to have you." He replied, not quite knowing what else to say.

Feeling that response was something less than appropriate to the moment he tilted his head back and pulled her into a kiss. Algra's only experience at kissing was an extremely pleasurable one in the height of their passion. She was surprised and equally pleased to find that the act wasn't limited to intense tongue locking. His lips brushed softly against hers, teasing and enjoying the silken surface of her mouth. Then the seam gently parted and she felt his tongue slowly mesh against her own. The duel of before was forgotten in favor of a slow dance that allowed them to savor the tastes of each other.

Finding this experience to be wonderfully enlightening, Algra shifted upon his lap to brush her hard nipples across the taut muscle of his chest before squeezing her soft tits against him and holding him tightly against her. Gregory's own arms encircled the perfectly honed figure of the orc as one hand lifted to rest between her shoulders and the other slipped down to grope her bare bottom.

The closeness was certainly not lost upon him and soon enough she felt him begin to rise between her legs. All it took was a small squirm of her bottom and she felt him settled upon her slippery pussy. The steadily simmering kiss had certainly had its effect for he slid inside her effortlessly despite the tightness of her wet flesh around his cock. The intense sensations pulsing through their bodies were enough to make their lips part as they gasped for air. The corners of Gregory's mouth turned up into a breathless smile which was met with a thoroughly pleased grin from Algra.

The first moments were taken as they savored a slow grind against each other. Gregory's thick cock spread the emerald skinned female wide and she loved the short sharp jolts of pleasure as she moved her hips in a slow circle upon his lap. Her fingertips raked over the hard rippling muscle along his back and as she began to slowly ride him her large round tits shifted back before his face, bouncing and jiggling before his eyes.

Not knowing where to begin, Gregory threw caution to the wind and plunged his face between the two bouncing green globes and kissed his way slowly up between the gorgeous mammaries. The action made Algra move faster, her powerful legs lifting her up until only the swollen tip was spreading her cunt before slamming herself down and plunging every inch of him deep inside her over and over again.

Gregory moved his mouth across the jiggling flesh of her right breast, letting his tongue slowly lick over her skin and tasting a salty bead of sweat that had trickled down from her neck. His mouth settled around her hardened nipple and he lightly tugged at the fleshy nub with his teeth. The sudden sharp sensation made Algra yelp with surprise and she fucked her body against his harder and harder. He switched nipples, this time slowly swirling his tongue across the pebbled flesh and sucking lightly.

Both of his hands had long since settled on her ass, exploring the taut curves and squeezing the bouncing cheeks encouragingly with each thrust up inside her. With her mouth free Algra let out a feminine bestial cry of obscene pleasure as her pussy began convulsing around his cock. Their bodies slapped rudely together in the tent, taking her through two more thunderous orgasms before he finally relented with a powerful eruption of his hot thick cum right into her waiting womb.

The orc was delighted to find that kissing was just as pleasant after sex as it was before and during. She felt Gregory's hard, thick length slip out of her to land with a wet plop against his inner thigh.

He was certainly pleased to find her lightly trembling against him, an occasional small shudder running through her as she enjoyed the afterglow of her lover's work.

"Aren't you supposed to ask my permission before riding me like that?" Gregory smirked after their mouths finally parted long enough to speak.

"I am. Will you punish me master?" The glint in Algra's eyes was playfully naughty.

A loud smack was heard throughout the tent and the gorgeous orc jumped in his lap before feeling her bottom beginning to sting slightly.

"Consider yourself punished." Gregory kissed the tops of her breasts once more.

"Punish more or I might stray again." She advised whilst wiggling her hips in his lap in a very distracting manner.

"You promise?"

This drew the first full throated laugh from her, a hearty and oddly melodic noise that he instantly took a liking to.

"You are odd. Even for human." Her thighs squeezed him affectionately.

"I am." The reality of his situation suddenly crashed down on him again. "Wait, so there are other humans around here?"

Algra nodded, her expression turned into a frown of concern.

"What's the matter?" Gregory asked.

"Where you come from, master?" She asked finally.

"What makes you ask that?"

"You not know of this world. You not know orc, elf, dwarf...I thought you were slow but you are not. I see this now. But you do not even know of your own kin here. Where else you from if not Arolius?" It seemed this orc certainly had a rather keen mind of her own.

"I'm from a place called Earth. We don't have orcs, goblins, elves or anything like that there...just humans and some animals. I came here after..." His words trailed off before a sudden dawning realisation came over him. Freddie and Janette! If he got transported here then surely they did too. "Algra," His tone took on a note of urgency. "did you see any other humans on the road before me?"

"There were humans. A caravan of traders had humans with them." Algra lifted her leg to slip off of his lap and settled into the furs beside him.

"Where does the road lead?" Gregory turned to look at her as she lounged. He found himself wondering how the hell something with tusks could be quite as stunning as she was.

"The camp of my people. We stay out the summer here in forest and move to mountains in winter." Her fingers idly twiddled with the strands of fur under her fingertips as she spoke. She seemed bored by his questioning but certainly not as grumpy as she had been prior to their screwing like rabbits.

"Algra I need to go there. People came with me from my world and I think they have the way to get back." Though he wasn't exactly thrilled at the idea of running into a camp full of orcs.

"You stay here. I feed you. You fuck me." The counter offer definitely wasn't without its appeal.

"I have to go Algra. I have a mother, a father and a little brother. I can't just vanish." The trace of reluctance in his voice made her look up at him from where her fingers poked and pulled at the fur.

"I take you." She finally said after a long moment of silence.

"Thanks. Really. You have no idea how much you..." He paused and instead of telling her, he showed her by leaning down and kissing her once again. The touch stirred her from her languid pose and her lips followed his as they pulled away. "Algra, is there anywhere to wash up around here? I'm feeling a little gooey."

She looked between his bare thighs to see that she certainly had enjoyed herself. Her clear juices were still trickling slowly down his inner thighs. There was a stream five minutes from their tent that he could wash up in and she was about to tell him about it before her mind turned to his previous attentions to her. He had licked her to a climax. It certainly wasn't a sensation she was accustomed to. She had enjoyed it immensely. Perhaps it was time to return the favor.

Gregory watched as a passing glance turned into something far more sultry and his orc lifted herself up to crawl around him. He watched with near disbelief as she lowered her head tentatively and gave their mixed juices a cautious sniff. Finding nothing offensive in the scent Gregory watches as she lowered her head between his legs and began dutifully licking her long thick tongue over his inner thighs. This hadn't been what he'd meant but he sure as hell wasn't about to complain as she slowly and meticulously lapped up her own juices mixed with his cum.

After a few initial long slow licks that cleaned his thighs she took her tongue to gently and methodically roll his balls across the warm wet flesh. The muffled groan of approval coming from Gregory encouraged her and she slowly began to lick up and down his cock, finally taking the semi-limp organ in between her lips and instinctively giving it a light suck. As she did, she felt him swell between her lips and eagerly sucked him into the back of her throat.

Completely shocked by this behavior, Gregory grew understandably nervous when he felt the tusks at the corners of her mouth against the sides of his swollen cock. Yet her tusks were only sharp at the points and the sensation of the smooth wet ivory sliding along his cock as her tongue gently massaged him and she sucked him with glee was incredible. An orc maiden, a gorgeous green female with the most incredible body he'd ever seen was knelt between his legs giving him a blowjob.

This world was definitely a marked improvement over Earth as far as he was concerned.

Algra was happily content to continue sucking, the taste of him was far from unpleasant and she certainly enjoyed having the boy so obviously in her thrall. Then she saw him close his eyes tightly and clamp his teeth together. The expression on his face was a warning of his impending release and Algra quickly sucked as much of his length as she could into her mouth. The first thick splatter of his cum against her throat was a pleasing shock. It had never occurred to her to do this before and the perverse delight she found in swallowing spurt after spurt of him was a wonderful feeling.

When she was finished she carefully gave his cock a few final quick sucks before lifting herself up and licking her lips. Gregory looked at her through half lidded eyes that soon blinked their way fully open as he found his wits once again.

"Well I was thinking you could point me to a river but I like your way better." He admitted through a series of deep breaths.

"I do too." She grinned at him, delighted at his response.

"Do you want to get cleaned up?" He reached over to grab his underwear.

"I am content." The look of disappointment that he clearly didn't intend to return the favour was obvious.

"I'm not. If you're going to be my slave you need to be clean." His voice took on a stern tone that didn't quite reach the playful glint in his eyes.

"I wash yesterday. Every week." She defended her hygiene standards.

"Well let's close that down to every day if you can. Is there a place nearby?"

"Stream." She pointed in the vague direction of it grumpily.

"Alright. Well let's go then." Gregory pulled on his pants and got to work getting the rest of his clothes in place.

"Fine." Algra gruffed before she grabbed her own small garments and sandals.

They dressed in silence before Algra slipped out of the tent and Gregory soon followed. She led him on that short walk toward the stream. He heard the water running over the stones before he saw it. It was small indeed but it suited his purposes well enough. The green skinned beauty stepped toward the running water, stripping off her little fur top and letting her breasts bounce free.

"Wait." He called out, bringing her to a halt.

She waited, not turning to look at him. If he wanted her to turn around he could damn well order her to. Instead , she felt him step up behind her. His hands lifted to cup her breasts eliciting a surprised little moan from the woman in the process. She felt his lips on her bare shoulder before they trailed tiny kisses up to her neck and made her melt back against his chest.

"Lie down here." He commanded.

Reluctant to move out of his grip and yet eager to see what he had in mind, she obeyed by sinking down to stretch out over the cool stones that rested alongside the stream.

She was certainly a feast for the eyes, her large breasts lifting and falling with each breath, legs slightly bent at the knee. He didn't waste time in crouching down between her and the stream and rolling up the sleeves of his sweater. She closed her eyes and soon felt his fingers slip beneath the hem of her little skirt and smoothly tugging it down over her toned legs. Playing along, she kicked off her sandals and found herself lying naked over the smooth stones. It was late summer and the air still carried enough heat to keep her comfortable despite the occasional breeze that soon perked up her nipples and pleasantly swept across her skin.

Gregory cupped his hands in the flowing water beside them and lifted out a great scoop of the cool liquid. She felt the slow trickles of that clear water drip across her breasts and sharply breathed in a lungful of air. Her eyes popped open straight away as he splashed the water across her bare midriff and she felt the droplets trickle down between her legs. The chill of the water was soon warmed as his hands fell to rest upon her. His touch gently passed over her collar bone before sweeping down to grope and tease at her plentiful tits, rubbing in the water and cleaning her by hand.


	4. Chapter 4

She suddenly changed her attitude to bathing when he lightly pinched her dark green nipples and leaned down to kiss her yet again. Once he had rubbed much of the grime away with the water from the stream he repeated the process over and over again. Each time the cold splashes were replaced with the pleasant heat of his hands roaming across her voluptuous tight frame. He washed her body and then her face before cleaning her feet and up along her legs with more handfuls from the stream. Just as he was about to reach her pussy he ordered her to turn over. Reluctantly she obeyed and he massaged water into her back and paid particular attention to perfectly formed curves of her ass. Then his fingers sank down and tickled over her bottom in a way that made her gasp with shock before she felt his touch between her legs. Algra's thighs parted accommodatingly and she grunted with approval as his fingers stroked over her silky pussy. Here he poured water from the stream down between the parting of her shapely rear and let it spill between her legs. The sensation was now drawing continuous moans from her which he happily savored.

When his fingers finally sank inside the slippery velvet channel it wasn't long before he felt all of that sensitive flesh clamp around his probing digits. Algra lifted her ass up in the air, pushing back against his exquisite touch. The way her back arched was beautiful and he rewarded her for the gorgeous view by wiggling his fingers inside her. After thoroughly 'cleaning' her pussy through two more peaks of bliss he slipped his fingers out of her and licked away her juices.

She slumped down on the rocks and rolled onto her back to look up at him. Her smile told him clearly that she approved of his way of bathing.

"Wash your hair and rinse away anything I might have missed." He lowered himself to affectionately kiss her brow before he lifted himself to his feet and watched as she cheerfully went about doing as she was told.

Once finished, Algra donned her clothes once again and looked up to the sky. It would soon turn completely dark.

"Night falls. Orc camp near. We get to it before moon rise." She said.

"Alright." Gregory nodded. "Lets get moving then."

The words came easily enough but he felt a pit of worry begin to grow in his stomach. A camp full of orcs would make damn near anyone nervous.

Algra returned to the camp to grab her club and some of her furs which she stuffed into her pack. Then they set off together back toward the road.

"So what's an orc camp like?" Gregory asked.

Algra shrugged her shoulders.

"Home." She said simply. After a few moments and an occasional glance in Gregory's direction she noted his obvious dissatisfaction with this reply. "It is place of hunting and trading. In summer we live here to get food for winter. Warchief lives at camp to speak with others."

"You mean other orcs?"

Algra gave a short nod. "Orcs, yes. Also men. Sometimes elves."

"There are men at the camp?" This clearly surprised Gregory who had read many books that suggested men and orcs didn't exactly get along well under normal circumstances.

"Yes. We trade with humans. Sometimes we fight together. Human emissary will be at camp. Maybe traders."

This was a relief to Gregory who had been imagining walking into a horde of screaming maniacs that killed humans on sight.

"Is there anything you think I should know? I don't want to wave and accidentally offend everyone."

"In orc eyes you are equal. To be equal you must own a thing or be a thing that is owned. You own me. None will deny you." Algra asserted with an odd degree of pride.

"Oh...alright then."

They walked in silence for a while and found that it was a comfortable silence shared between friends. Gregory had more questions of course but the truth of the matter was that he had no idea what was and wasn't going to be important until he saw the camp. Algra didn't seem too concerned about it so he trusted her and followed her lead.

Soon enough the travellers came upon firelight in the distance. A tall palisade wall encircled the camp with the occasional tower rising up over the top to keep an eye on what went on beyond. Algra led him to a doorway in which two orc males, both towering behemoths carrying crudely shaped viciously edged metal swords, looked upon their approach.

The larger of the two guards looked at Algra and let out a large roar, opening out his arms and lifting his hands toward the ever darkening sky. The move startled Gregory but it didn't seem to be any kind of challenge or attack. He watched Algra lift her hand in some kind of salute before speaking in orcish. Their language was spoken in short starts and stops consisting of words mostly one or two syllables long. Despite its apparent simplicity he listened to find that it had a very direct sort of rhythm that was oddly satisfying to hear. It sounded like someone reciting a very angry abrupt poem in gibberish.

The reactions told him more than the words themselves as the guards arms lowered and a look of shock came across his face. The massive jaw of the larger one fell open rather dumbly as he listened to Algra's speech. Finally she turned around and pointed at Gregory before falling to one knee before him. The guards looked at this with disbelief before dumbly looking to each other and then slowly falling to one knee along with her. Gregory looked behind him for the royalty, fully prepared to play along with the kneeling before he realised that he was the focus of the show of respect.

Well he sure as hell didn't expect that.

After a few long moments the kneeling in silence was growing somewhat awkward.

"Um, you can get up?" He ventured.

Algra stood and the guards followed suit shortly after. They looked at him with intense interest before stepping aside and throwing the large wooden gates open. Gregory looked on to see the tents and a few small huts beyond the gateway. Fireplaces were lit and sending dark smoke into the sky as many orcs cooked their evening meals and talked in the avenues between the tents. The place bustled with life as the massive creatures lumbered about with their business. Gregory saw no humans however even as Algra led him through the gates. It took him all of thirty seconds before he saw a brawl break out over something between two enormous male orcs in the distance. The fight led to the destruction of a nearby tent before it was resolved with a familiar loud admission of defeat by the more battered participant.

Gregory was more concerned with the glances they were getting however. Many orcs cheered at their passing, some even stopped to look at him but most of the attention was upon Algra. It was becoming increasingly apparent that she had neglected to mention something very important to him. She took him along the pathways between the tents and huts toward a particularly large building that was unique in that it was made of stone. Everything in the camp seemed makeshift and temporary except this place. Gregory wasn't exactly reassured when he noticed a string of skulls of various shapes and sizes hanging from the walls on either side of the entrance.

The smell also took him off guard. It wasn't as bad as he should have expected but having lived in modern suburbia most of his life he wasn't used to the stench of orcs all living together without any kind of hygiene standards. He came to realise that Algra's one bath per week was likely considered downright overindulgent to most of her race.

For all that however it wasn't so bad, smells of cooking meat and fresh beer often stifled out the fouler underlying odours. When he stepped inside the stone building he found more pleasant smells wafting through the air from burners around the hall. For it was indeed a great hall of the kind he'd seen in old medieval movies. Two large tables dominated the room lined with orcs on each side eating and speaking of things in their odd language.

At the opposite end of the room was the table presumably belonging to the Warchief where indeed an orc was seated. He was muscular even by the standards of his people and though he was seated Gregory wouldn't have been surprised if he stood at well over nine feet in height. He was bald with pointed ears, one of which seemed to have been mauled in the past. A deep scar ran over his brow and down across his right eye. To Gregory's horror, it seemed that this was the one that Algra was making a beeline toward.

Unlike in the streets where they had gained glances and gawps from onlookers, here in the hall as Algra was spotted the orcs fell completely silent. All eyes in the room turned to them as Gregory followed her between the tables toward the great orc who awaited them. He'd noticed them, his blazing orange eyes focused on Algra and then shifted to Gregory.

"You return." The Warchief's voice sounded like low rumbling thunder in the silent room.

"I do." Algra nodded.

The sudden shift from orcish to a language he recognised startled Gregory for it was clear that the great orc was speaking it for his benefit.

"You have been long in your absence from this hall Algra Strongblood." Apparently the Warchief was more fluent in the language than Algra.

"I have." She said.

"Now as you return here with this slave you do not bow to me?"

"I am not yours to bow to, great Grolfir." Algra explained in a respectful tone.

These words brought gasps and roars from the surrounding tables. Grolfir, for that was apparently the name of the Warchief, turned his attention to Gregory with a sharp gaze that seemed to burn right into the boy.

"_You_ claimed Algra?" The tone of utter disbelief was almost humorous coming from the massive creature.

"Well she tried to claim me and I won...so I guess..." Gregory started nervously.

"I do not believe it. Algra, you will speak with me." He turned and pointed at Gregory. "You shall be taken to the emissary until dawn."

"I am not yours Grolfir." Algra's tone had taken on a dangerous note of its own.

"**You are not...**" The bellowing voice of the orc began as his eyes blazed and his face contorted into a snarl. Gregory damn near soiled himself at the sudden outburst before Grolfir fell silent. "Human, will you allow me to speak with Algra alone?" His voice was calmer though his eyes still looked upon them like he wanted to strangle something.

"If...um, I guess that's alright if it's ok with her." Gregory spluttered before he looked to Algra for any sign of what he should say.

Apparently this was enough as Algra bowed her head and Grolfir shoved his table away from his seat sending a few metal plates clattering to the floor before he stood up and stormed out of the hall. Algra bowed her head and began to follow. Suddenly Gregory found himself in charge of his own senses once again and he rushed up to her, catching her hand in his own. She stopped and turned to look at him.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to." He re-affirmed. "I don't really want to have that guy mad at me but I'm not going to sell you out just to get out of his glare."

"I will be well master. Grolfir will not hurt me. Go to see the emissary. He may know of those you seek. I will return to you once my uncle and I have finished speaking." With that she turned and walked down the aisle between the massive tables and disappeared out the door leaving Gregory dumbstruck.

She was his niece!?

\- - - - -

As it turned out, owning the niece of the clan's Warchief gave him quite a good deal of status in the orc camp. He tried to ask where he could find the emissary and was pointed to an orc with white hair and wrinkled skin who led him out of the great hall and through the camp. When he first spotted the humans and their circle of caravans it was a relief to see something in this world that was familiar. Though they dressed in mostly medieval clothes from linen tunics to the occasional chain mail shirt they were undoubtedly members of his species. It seemed that Algra had been right about the emissary and the traders as he was taken through to see the voice of the human kingdoms to the orcs.

The place seemed like a camp within a camp though it was certainly a comfortable part of the area. The orcs hadn't walled in the humans and Gregory saw one of his kin cheerfully sharing a tankard of what seemed to be beer with an orc twice his size. The relations between the races seemed as peaceable as Algra had said which might have come as more of a relief had he not just likely pissed of the damn leader of the entire camp.

The old orc that he followed took him to a large caravan and knocked on the door. A few moments passed before a sleepy eyed man with bloodshot eyes and pale features blearily stuck his head out of the door and looked them over.

"Yes? Can this wait a day?" The man asked as he pushed his long black hair back over his head and scratched his thin beard.

"Grolfir wants emissary to give audience to boy." The old orc gruffed before turning and shuffling on his way back to the hall.

Both Gregory and the emissary watched the grumpy creature take his leave before turning their attention to each other.

"Well, what have you done to ruin my perfectly good hangover?" Despite the beleaguered look on the emissary's face his tone was friendly enough and he opened his door wider to allow Gregory to step inside his caravan.

"I..." Gregory stalled, not quite knowing where to begin. "I was walking through the forest when an orc woman attacked me. I don't really know much about orcs but we got into a fight and I won. Now she says she's my slave and I just learned that she's also the Warchief's niece."

The man had taken a water skin from out of a cupboard and begun to pour it into his mouth as Gregory spoke. When the part came out about him taking the Warchief's niece for a slave however, the emissary coughed up a mouthful of water and spluttered it across the floor. Gregory winced at the reaction.

_"You what!?"_ The man turned to look at Gregory with wide eyes.

"Look I didn't mean to, I offered to free her but she said if I did she'd try o capture me again and break one of my fingers if she did." He neglected to mention she'd also said she would fuck him senseless.

"You managed to get a challenge from Algra Strongblood and you _won_?" The man seemed to grow paler.

Gregory nodded.

"Well this is certainly unexpected. What's your name lad?" The emissary put down his water skin and shuffled around in an old chest before pulling out a large bottle of something that definitely wasn't water.

"Gregory Hopkins."

"Ha! Good to meet you Mister Hopkins. My name is Rudd Parkington, at your service." Two cups were produced as Rudd poured two drinks for them.

"Could you please tell me just what in the hell I've gotten myself into?" Gregory took a seat and claimed the offered cup after Rudd handed it over to him.

"Well you say you don't know much about orcs?" Rudd walked over to sit opposite from him and took a drink for himself.

"I know they're green."

"Right, well yes they are of course. What you've gotten yourself into goes a bit deeper than that however." Rudd smirked at Gregory over the top of his wine cup. "You see orc slavery isn't like what you might imagine. Strength is what they respect most and they follow a strict hierarchy based on challenges between each other. Grolfir is the leader of the tribe because everyone who wanted to be the leader challenged him and he beat them all in combat. In every challenge the winner claims that which the challenge was called for. So if Grolfir is challenged for leadership and he wins then the challenger must agree that he is the leader thereafter. They see this as a form of slavery for after this Grolfir is entitled to command the defeated to do whatever he pleases. In this way the strong rise to the top and the weak fall to the bottom. It's all very brutal. Slave challenges are issued all the time when two orcs come into conflict. It's how they decide who gets their way. Most orcs out there are slaves to another, though after the challenge is completed and the issue is resolved many slaves are left to go about their lives though they must do as their master says for five winters until they can challenge again.

"You, by sheer dumb luck or a skill in combat that frankly unnerves me, have won in a challenge over Algra. Algra, as well as being the chief's niece is one of the greatest warriors this tribe has ever known. She is the former mate of Rowun Strongblood, an orc considered a hero by most of his people. Rowun won a challenge over Algra years ago and when he died in battle she was given the choice of following all Rowun's possessions into the hands of her uncle or taking her freedom. She chose freedom, which you might be surprised to know isn't the usual option amongst orcs. You see to have any status amongst orcs you must have earned something of value. A slave, a good sword or even a decent garment will do. When a slave is freed however, their possessions pass on to whoever owned their former master. They have nothing and are not considered a true orc until they earn something once again."

"Algra has lived alone and free out in the Embervine Forest for months now. I've heard of at least twenty orcs who went out there to challenge her and came back with nothing but bumps and bruises having been soundly beaten and then gifted back to their former masters by her. She didn't seem to want to return until you brought her back here."

Rudd chuckled and finished the cup he'd been sipping at throughout his explanation before pouring himself another.

"So why did she choose me then?" Gregory found it hard to believe that Algra had willingly sent many of her own people packing but had voluntarily tried to take him on the road.

"I suspect she was in heat and required some relief." Rudd chuckled as Gregory felt heat suddenly rush to his cheeks. "Orc women do that. They're always a rather, ahem, vigorous people but an orc female in heat can be very...demanding. She was probably wanting to use you and then free you." Rudd lifted his feet to rest on a small stool nearby.

"Oh. I see." That explained a great deal. "So I've managed to get myself a highly prestigious slave and piss off Grolfir at the same time." He leaned forwards, drained a good deal of his cup in a few deep gulps and rested his head against his hand shortly after.

"There now old boy, you'll be fine. Grolfir's been known to lose his temper from time to time but he's an awfully decent sort once you get to know him. Algra's refusal to be taken beneath his wing is a bit of a mystery to us all actually. If I might ask, why did you come here?" Rudd's voice turned from amused to sympathetic.

"I came here with two people. I think some orc traders might have taken them. They have something I really need." Gregory lifted his head to look over at Rudd who was studying him curiously.

"I see. Well in orc lands we must obey orc rules of course. Except for me and my friends out there. Diplomatic immunity is rather wonderful you know." He grinned and poured himself another cup. The man certainly put that stuff away quickly. "Though I suppose if you asked you could be taken to see the human slaves. They're usually treated decently unless they're disrespectful. In fact I'm not too proud to say that a few peasants have escaped from our kingdom looking to be taken into work by the orcs. Bloody short crop this year and all."

"Well won't I get challenged if I go out there?" Gregory asked whilst running his fingers through his messy black locks.

"I doubt it. You own Algra and if she's brought you here I daresay she'd step in to fight for you. That's allowed. You might get a challenge from some hot head of course but I doubt any of them would want to step up against Algra Strongblood. She has quite the reputation for brutality." Rudd stood up and moved to the door to his caravan. "Come on, I'll take you myself if you like. I find it hard to resist being part of a scandal."


	5. Chapter 5

Reluctantly, Gregory stood and followed Rudd out of the caravan. A few of the other humans looked at them curiously before going back to their business. Rudd led him along the paths telling him this and that about orc society. Despite his current circumstances Gregory was quite fascinated by the ways of the great green giants. They were a hard people to be sure but their odd way of establishing a hierarchy had a great deal of honor to it. Apparently it was considered a very low thing to abuse a slave after winning a challenge. Sometimes a harsh gesture of devotion was required if the challenge was particularly violent such as the loser scarring themselves or breaking a bone to honor the victor. Beyond that however, masters being cruel to their slaves was practically unheard of. Rudd said it had something to do with almost everyone being a slave to someone else.

They arrived at the trader's tents and Gregory saw a few more humans there going about setting up a cooking spit and a couple more sharpening some orcish swords. Upon spotting them, a heavy set orc stepped up and set his giant fists on his hips. He then said something in orcish that Gregory couldn't understand. Luckily Rudd picked it up easily and replied in the series of rhythmic beats of sound that made up their language.

"He says hello." Rudd explained as he turned to look at Gregory. "What do your friends look like?"

Well they weren't exactly his friends but he wasn't about to point that out.

"They're both my age, a guy and a girl. He's my height, pretty strong, shaven head, pale skin. She's slim, red hair, kind of..." Gregory lifted his hands over his chest and mimed a well endowed pair of tits.

Rudd chuckled before translating to the orc. The descriptions he gave drew a frown from the creature and he started speaking faster in an obviously annoyed manner at the emissary.

"Ah. It seems that your friends have committed a crime. Yes. Apparently after they were taken the bald one tried to cut the throats of one of this gentleman's friends. He's been nothing but trouble since then. They assumed that the pair were bandits and...oh dear." Rudd lifted his hand to rub his temples as the big orc turned and led them across the way.

Fearing the worst, Gregory followed and soon saw the criss-cross pattern of a caged floor resting over a very large hole in the ground. As they approached this pit which was set quite a bit away from the tents the smell hit them like a brick wall. Rudd immediately turned and vomited up his few cups of wine and Gregory nearly followed along, barely managing to keep down the dinner Algra had made for him.

The overpowering smell of shit was daunting as they moved over to the pit and looked down inside. There Gregory didn't see the gaunt faces of unruly slaves as he'd expected but rather a machine. It was a large circular slab of wood with handles coming off in four directions. On three of these handles three large naked male orcs pushed relentlessly and on the remaining handle Gregory spotted Freddie, naked as the day he was born trying to shove his handle along and keep the machine turning.

"What is this?" Gregory asked, placing his hand firmly over his mouth and nose.

"Orc punishment. These are criminals. Most are executed on the spot but the especially annoying ones get put them down there. We gave them that machine years ago. It's connected to pipes that run under the campsite. The sewage system." Rudd explained in a shaky voice.

He couldn't stand there any longer so Gregory turned and led the way back toward the tents. As soon as the orc and Rudd joined him he spoke again.

"Alright then, where's the girl?" If they had done that to Freddie he almost shuddered to think what was happening to Janette right now.

Rudd translated after his stomach had finally settled. The orc didn't seem quite so displeased this time and led them to a tent before opening it up and this time waiting for Gregory to step inside.

"Ah." Rudd suddenly remarked.

"What?" Gregory turned around.

"Yes, well, no go ahead. She's in there." He was nibbling at his upper lip and avoiding Gregory's eyes.

This did nothing to reassure Gregory who stepped into the tent apprehensively. He found it was a sizable pavilion much like Algra's with cushions laid out on the ground and a large curtain parting one half from the other. He wasn't especially thrilled when the flap of the tent closed behind him and neither the orc nor Rudd stepped inside with him.

"Hello?" He lowered himself to sit in amongst the cushions.

The curtain abruptly swept upward revealing Janette laid in amongst the pillows wearing only her bra and a strip of material that could barely be called a thong over her pussy. She was laid back with her eyes closed and her legs parted for his viewing pleasure. Her hands stroked up along her flat belly to trace the curves of her heaving tits. Slowly, she rolled onto her front and lifted herself up onto her hands and knees. Gregory saw as her thighs parted and her bare ass lifted into the air before his eyes, the movement of her body pulling the tiny scrap of material between her legs tight against her pussy. He could see the outline of the soft petals of her cunt through the material. Her snowy skin turned a healthy bright pink at the apex of her thighs and it was obvious that her pussy was smooth shaven. Never in all his life would he have imagined this gorgeous cold hearted redhead displaying herself like this for him.

Rising to kneel upright, her face still looking away from him, she moved her hands behind her back to slowly loosen her dark red bra until the straps unclasped and the flimsy material fell around her shoulders. He glimpsed the sides of her large tits from where he was sat as she lifted her hands over her head and showed off the flawless skin of her back and her gorgeous tight ass for his viewing pleasure.

"J-Janette?" He managed to squeak out after a few moments.

Suddenly she recognized the voice and turned around, her pretty face filled with shock.

"Greg!? What the hell are you doing?" She squealed as her hands came up to cover her bare tits. They hardly covered much.

"What the hell am _I_ doing!?" He stared on with wide eyed awe.

"How did you get here?" She turned away from him and grabbed her bra, slipping it back into place and fastening it once more. Jesus wept.

"I hired a guide. Janette what is all this!? Have they..." He trailed off, not particularly wanting to mention his thoughts right then.

"Uh? Oh! No, no nothing like that. It turns out that these things like strippers. I wasn't exactly overjoyed about it but...well I was considering it back home and it sure as hell beat the alternative."

"So you're not..."

"Whoring myself out to orcs? No Greg. I have standards. Surprised?" She growled.

"Well I do know your boyfriend." He grumbled.

"Freddie!? Is he still here? The fucking idiot got that damn knife out again after we were taken. They tied us up but he got free and went for one of them whilst they were asleep. Turns out orcs are pretty light sleepers. Last I saw they threw him into some stink pit and then I got put in here. They said I dance or I join him." She was looking at the floor, curling her nose at the thought.

"Janette. Where's the ring?" Gregory asked steadily.

"What ring?" She frowned at him.

"The one I found that Freddie made you put on."

"Gregory get some perspective will you!? We're trapped in a camp of orcs for fuck sake. Now is not the time to accessories."

He rolled his eyes and rubbed his brow. This was beginning to give him a headache.

"You put the ring on and we ended up here. I figure if you put it on again then we go back home." He tried to keep his voice civil.

"Greg this isn't one of those stupid books you read, this is real, we've got to..."

**"We're sat in the middle of a camp full of ****_orcs_**** you stupid idiot! None of this should be real!"** Gregory bellowed, no longer quite able to hold back.

The sudden outburst made Janette suddenly fall back on her bare butt. She'd given him quite a lot of shit over the years but he'd never spoken to her like that. Sitting and staring like he'd struck her, she watched as he took a breath and shook his head.

"Look, just humour me ok? Where's the ring? You're not wearing it. I swear if Freddie's hidden it up his arse I'm just staying here and setting up a tent."

"It...I don't know. The orcs found us whilst we were out cold. We woke up on their cart and the ring was gone." She spoke in a notably smaller voice than she had before.

"Alright. The orcs might have taken it. I'll ask around." He turned to leave.

"Wait! What about me? What about Freddie? How are you even walking around out there?" Her eyes moved to the crack in the cloth where she could see a tiny sliver of the world outside.

Gregory stopped and turned back to her. In any other circumstance he'd probably just have stormed out but if he had a weakness it was definitely hot redheads in their underwear.

"Look, I'll try to spring you. The guy out here that owns you seems alright. I have no idea how much you cost but I'll see what I can do."

"How much I cost!? You're not buying a side of beef Greg." She folded her arms huffily.

"Hey you want me to complain you're not doing your job?" He wouldn't of course but she didn't know that.

"You wish." She mumbled under her breath.

"Actually I don't need to. That was a hell of a show. Look Janette, orcs don't really seem so bad. You're in here because they think you're a bandit because you turned up with Freddie and he tried to kill one of them." Gregory explained patiently.

"But I didn't! Why do I have to..." She fell silent as Gregory lifted his hand in a peaceable gesture.

"I know you didn't but that's their way. Just be glad you're not with Freddie right now. I'll speak with the big orc about you. I've got some friends around here." He assured her, his expression and tone became a little gentler.

"How are you friends with these things?" She looked him over like he might sprout tusks at any moment.

"It's called 'not being a douche'. I'll be back as soon as I can..." With that he turned and slipped out of the tent.

Rudd and the orc were waiting outside. Apparently they had taken the time to let the orc show Rudd some of his other wares. He wasn't just a slave trader it seemed and had many other items for sale. Rudd was testing the swing of an orc sword that was almost as large as he was tall.

"Ah! The legend returns!" Rudd remarked with a grin as he hefted the sword back onto the table it had been lifted from and turned to Gregory.

"Rudd, why hasn't Janette been challenged? She got caught with Freddie but after what you've told me she has the right to defend herself doesn't she?" Gregory asked as he continued to think about cold weather and large insects in an effort to get the image of the gorgeous scantily clad Janette un-burned from his retinas.

This time Rudd didn't even need to confer with the orc before replying.

"It was her companion's fault. They were going to be taken here and then challenged tomorrow before being put to work but after the boy tried to attack them whilst they slept they forfeited the right to a challenge. Orcs hate nothing more than dishonor and there's not much more dishonorable than sneaking up on a sleeping foe with murder in mind. After he tried that they were both deemed bandits and..." He gestured toward Janette's tent and Freddie's pit as if to say 'the rest is history.'

"Could I challenge the orc for her?" He asked after taking a deep breath and revelling for a moment in his own idiocy at the idea.

Rudd blinked and then laughed nervously before glancing to the orc and then back to Gregory.

"You _could_ but I don't suggest doing so unless you want to get your brains beaten in. This fellow looks like all he'd need to do to squash you into mush would be to sit on you."

"Yeah well." Gregory pulled his sweater over his head to show a tightly fitting vest beneath. The baggy clothes he wore hid the incredibly well built figure beneath quite well. Well enough that one of the passing women was paying so much attention as she walked by that she fell over a man crouching by the fire. "Lets do it anyway."

Rudd seemed half impressed at the action. Of course he also seemed half baffled as to why his new young friend was so eager to get the living piss beaten out of him.

"Very well." The emissary turned and spoke to the orc in a tone that seemed more formal as Gregory stretched out his arms and took a few steps back before turning to face the orc.

The great lug of a slave merchant actually broke into a long deep throated laugh at the words of the emissary. Gregory shifted his weight from one leg to the other, affirming his balance and preparing himself for what was sure to be one of the more interesting battles of his life. The big orc nodded in agreement with Rudd and then gestured absently to Janette's tent. Rudd turned around and slipped inside to return followed by Janette herself a few moments after. She was still wearing that incredibly distracting bra and those barely there panties as she walked over the dirt on bare feet looking unsure of herself. Gregory never took his eyes off of the orc.

That was when Algra showed up followed shortly after by her uncle.

"What this?" Algra asked, clearly alarmed at the situation given the obvious size difference between the orc and her lover.

"The young master Gregory has challenged this fellow for the rights to this here slave." Rudd explained diplomatically.

Hearing this, Algra stepped between the orc and Gregory before turning to her master.

"Why do this? Come. We go fuck. Put silly girl out of mind." Algra announced to Gregory and anyone else in the vicinity with ears.

That definitely got her his full attention. Ever since Algra had arrived the merchant had suddenly become very unsure of himself however, it was unlikely he'd attack without warning.

"Um...no that's not what this is Algra. That's Janette, she's one of the ones I traveled here with."

Algra looked over Janette with a more critical eye.

"You say you not have woman." The female accused.

"I don't. Actually she's more of an arch-nemesis. Still, I can't just leave her here alone."

"I like you master. I not see you broken." Algra put her hands on his forearms, her touch brought with it many pleasant memories.

"I have to, Algra."

"Then I fight for you." She spoke up. Clearly the orc merchant had been dreading these words and groaned audibly at his foul luck.

"No you won't." Gregory said firmly. "I'm not going to let you get hurt for me."

"Hah! This one not give me any sport." She looked at the orc who had turned from a very deep to a very sickly shade of green.

"I figured that, and if anyone here had challenged me I'd let you kick their ass. But this is my fight. I'm not going to hide behind you. Now go stand with your uncle. I'll be fine." He hoped.

Upon receiving the direct order Algra looked like he'd just dropped a bucked of ice down her pants. The sudden feeling of something heavy dropping inside her was almost like a blow as she turned and walked away in stunned silence. When they had fought she had been lust crazed and she had underestimated him. The merchant would certainly have his wits about him and the removal of Gregory's shirt along with the fact that she had shown he had bested her would certainly not cause the merchant to feel overly cocky.

"Greg what the fuck are you doing? It'll kill you!" Was that genuine concern in Janette's voice?

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You ready?" He turned to the orc he was facing.

The orc didn't understand the words but he understood the challenge. The orc lifted his fists and Gregory did the same a moment later. With their weapons chosen, they circled each other. The camp around them had suddenly fallen silent. Word had gotten out that the human who had beaten the mighty Algra had issued a challenge and since then the surrounding camp had moved in to see what Gregory was made of.

Then the orc charged, its arms outstretched and its mouth open with large tusks bared. He must have weighed more than twice as much as Gregory. The noise of each of his angry steps was like a thunderclap in the boy's ears. The onlookers watched on as the overpowering giant looked about to grind the young human into dust before their eyes. Of course what they didn't know was that Gregory had been routinely dropping guys twice his size since he was fifteen.

The orc charged with most of its weight lunged forwards. Gregory moved half a step to his left before swinging violently to his right. The movement confused the giant bearing down upon him enough that he couldn't rightly change the direction he was charging or slow down in time. Gregory smoothly fell into a crouch, spinning with a sharp grace and extending his left leg out in a powerful arc. The orc felt the impact strike the backs of his knees and was sent sprawling forwards to land in a heap on the ground. The crowd gave a shocked gasp of approval at the action.

Gregory let the orc climb back onto his feet though he probably shouldn't have. This time his opponent lumbered forwards with sure footed steps, the front of his body covered in dirt. Getting into a straight up brawl with the orc would have been akin to suicide and so he quickly dodged back out of the way. He did this over and over again, each time the orc grew more and more angry and tried to swing at him only to find his fist sailing through thin air. The extra weight the orc carried was not muscle but fat and soon the wild swinging took its toll. Gregory saw sweat pouring from the green skin and breaths that came deep and labored whilst his own were short and controlled. The other orcs were enjoying the display. Gregory wasn't running away, he was dodging with incredible speed and it seemed even the orcs loved an underdog.

By the time he started punching the orc in the face anyone who knew anything about fighting knew it was all over. The orc was so exhausted he couldn't defend himself whilst Gregory was just breaking a sweat. Finally after only a few stinging jabs his opponent fell to his knees and jabbered something in orcish. Gregory bounced out of reach and glanced to Rudd for approval. He found the emissary applauding and nodding. The challenge was finished. Many others joined in with the applause soon after including, much to Gregory's surprise, Grolfir.

Algra quickly ran over and flung herself against him, her arms wrapping about his hard sweaty body. The feel of her breasts against his chest and then her mouth pushed against his was certainly enough of a reward for the young man. Though from the look in her eyes he sensed there might be more in store for him soon enough.

"Had I known he could move like that I would not have spoken as I did." Grolfir's deep voice was heard over the dispersing mob.

"Had I known he could move like that I would have done away challenge and laid back with legs open." Algra let her simmering whisper reach only Gregory's ears.

The eighteen year old flushed pink as Grolfir moved over to them.

"Thank you, Warchief." Gregory humbly nodded his head in thanks for the compliment. When Algra moved aside he stealthily slipped his hand under her skirt and gave her bare ass a squeeze in thanks for hers too.

"I have not known of the way you fight human. It is interesting. I will leave you to Algra now. Come visit me at first light tomorrow, I have a gift for you. Treat Algra well or I may be your next challenge." Grolfir warned with a rather menacing grin before he turned and walked away toward the hall.

As Gregory was considering taking Algra somewhere private and administering a vigorous pounding to her juicy pussy Rudd and the defeated orc sidled up to them. The orc seemed understandably depressed, his eyes lowered to the ground as he spoke. Rudd quickly translated.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have all that is mine." The emissary spoke in a cheerful tone that did not match the one he was translating.

The human slaves looked at him curiously, a few of the other tents beside Janette's had opened to reveal the gorgeous bodies of several other scantily clad females. It occurred to him that he could take everything from the defeated merchant. Upon seeing the bare flesh inside those tents it might have even been tempting if he didn't have a very warm willing female already pressed up against him.

"I'll just take Janette, ok? I might be back later though. Until then live well and be happy." Gregory told the orc as Rudd translated.

The merchant listened and seemed to be waiting until the end of Rudd's words as if awaiting the imminent terrible news. When none came except the loss of Janette the beaten orc reached out to grab Gregory's hand and hefted it up and down. Gregory thought that perhaps the orc might have seen humans shake hands once and have surmised in a very orcish way that the greater you shake the hand the more grateful you are. As a result it was a miracle Gregory's shoulder stayed in the socket. The merchant happily turned, walked toward Janette, shoved her rudely toward Gregory and then disappeared inside one of the other tents with the audible noise of giggling females accompanying his departure shortly thereafter.

"Well he seems happy." Gregory chuckled at the abrupt behavior.

"Orcs don't tend to abuse each other after a challenge but it isn't uncommon for an orc who is victorious over a merchant to take a lot of his stock. As you can imagine orc trading can get very colorful. Anyway, I'll be off. Give me a shout if you need me." Rudd explained before waving goodbye to Gregory since Algra had a certain look in her eye and he knew better to get between an orc female in heat and her chosen mate.

"Greg! Just what the hell is going on here? When did you turn into Bruce Lee? What's this you've obviously been fucking?" Janette's voice cut through the air like a knife.

Referring to Algra as 'this' was, as it turned out, one of the bigger mistakes of Janette's life. As the girl's hand lifted to gesture at the female orc it was quickly caught and swung painfully up behind her back.

"Owwww! Ok, ok I'm sorry! Lemme go! Greg! Help!" Janette whined like a pained kitten.

Greg had been genuinely surprised by Algra's movements but in Janette's efforts to ease the pain of her twisted arm she had thrust her breasts out leaving him to watch as they strained against the confines of her bra. Watching the emerald skinned shapely orc in her little leather top and short skirt pressed up to the fiery haired slender eighteen year old sure as hell made him wish he had a camera more than his conscience was comfortable with.

"Let her go, Algra." He intervened.

The green beauty did as he asked leaving Janette to tug away her arm and rub her shoulder where it had nearly been ripped apart. She shot Algra a very dirty look but didn't say anything more.

"Hey," Gregory turned to look at one of the humans. "can you understand me?"

The balding man he had addressed had been stoking a cooking fire and looked at Gregory with surprise. Clearly he wasn't used to being spoken to by someone so apparently prestigious. After a moment his shock passed and he nodded that he did indeed comprehend the young man's words.

"When he comes back could you tell the merchant I've borrowed the tent Janette was in? I'll be spending the night there." Gregory said.

"Of course master." The man gave him a deep nod that was almost a bow in respect. "Would you like food and water for the night?"

Apparently since this was one of the merchant's slaves he now belonged to Gregory too. Lifting his hand, Gregory idly rubbed his chin. He was getting very tired of being called 'master' everywhere he went. Well, unless it was Algra of course but that was entirely for kinky reasons.

"Yes please. Could you bring it to us when it's ready?" Gregory's tone was clearly something the slave wasn't used to. Orcs weren't cruel to their servants but neither were they overly polite either.

The man nodded and then bowed outright to Gregory who took a deep breath and walked over to the tent. He was followed by Algra and then a few moments later by Janette who didn't know where else to go.

The moment Gregory and Algra had slipped inside they were quickly wrapped in each other's arms and fiercely locking lips with such intensity that it left Janette stunned as she followed them inside. Here was the boy she had known throughout high school falling to the pillows at her feet and rolling carelessly atop a very scantily clad creature with the body of a fitness model. Speechless, she watched as Gregory peeled the few straps of fur from the orc woman's breasts and tugged the garment over her head leaving her topless. Janette's eyes widened as she saw the smooth flawless round tits bounce into view. The emerald color of Algra's skin darkened at the thick pebbled peaks of her breasts and Janette felt a very disturbing twinge travel along her body as Jamie took one of those little nubs between his lips.

"Greg! What the hell is this!? Fuck, I am _so_ telling everyone about you." The redhead propped her hands on her hips and tried to look imposing whilst standing there in her underwear.

"Janette," Gregory lifted his head from Algra's breast gaining a small growl of protest from the orc as he turned to look at the other human in the tent. "I really couldn't give a shit what you say. Still, when we get back if you want to tell everyone that we got sent to a parallel fantasy universe and I had sex with an unbelievably gorgeous orc in front of you then go ahead. Just make sure you film their reaction and send it to me."

With that, Gregory got back to the business of pleasing Algra by setting light kisses over her breasts, down across her flat belly and finally peeling down her little skirt over her legs to brush his lips through the soft curls of her mound. The pleasant musk of her aroused pussy filled his nostrils as he dipped his mouth to slide his tongue along those smooth slippery pink petals. Algra moaned with delight as she felt him slip his talented tongue inside her and wiggle it around inside her sensitive flesh. She laid back, slowly rolling her hips as she tried to rub her clit against his probing tongue. Her hands lifted to grasp her soft tits as she pinched and groped at her emerald skin.

The sight of Gregory pleasuring the orc with his mouth drew an unwanted tingle from between Janette's thighs. In all the years she'd known him, he'd never spoken to her like that and as much as she hated to admit it there was definitely a part of her that wanted him between _her_ legs. In school he'd always had a problem with acne and his fondness for clothing several sizes bigger than required always made his lithe frame seem skinny. Recently his skin had cleared up and she'd been shocked to find a handsome face with rich expressive features instead of zit-city. Though she would never have admitted it, her cruel attentions to Gregory in the past few years had simply been an effort to get him to pay attention to her. Freddie wasn't what anyone would call good looking but he was strong, respected and even feared. She had been with him because...no, the truth of the matter was she had no idea why she'd been with him for years now. Breaking up with him would lose her all of her friends because all of her friends were his friends more. She had also long suspected what the past day had proven. Freddie was not a stable young man at all.

Now here she was, watching the subject of her deepest desires as he made another woman suddenly tense sharply before her eyes then slowly relax when her climax subsided. Janette hadn't had an orgasm in longer than she could remember that wasn't induced by her own fingers.

Gregory had to admit that making Janette so obviously uncomfortable was giving him a warm fuzzy sensation in the pit of his stomach. This wasn't even considering the already enormously satisfying experience of feeling the tingles of pleasure ripple through the gorgeous creature beneath his lips. One of Algra's hands lowered from her breast to run her fingers through his hair. She felt the sweet vibrations of a low growl pour from his throat out through her cunt as he lifted his tongue to flick the velvety wet tip across her hard little clit. The sudden rapid little flicks across her sensitive nub made her clamp her eyes shut and curl her toes as a sharp thunderous climax ripped through her body leaving her stunned and blissfully numb. Her pussy gushed with her juicy nectar and Gregory happily lapped up all he could before lifting his lips to set a kiss in amidst her little pelt of pubic hair and rising up to kneel upright between her legs.

The noticeable bulge present that was stretching the material of the front of his pants made Janette's eyes widen in shock and lift her fingers to her lips. A few years ago she remembered that Gregory had been carrying something in his pocket and she'd told everyone he'd got an erection. They'd all laughed and jeered at him. As it turned out, judging from what she was glimpsing beneath his pants, if he _had_ gotten an erection he sure as hell wouldn't have gone long without a girlfriend once they laid eyes on this particular weapon.

He caught the look she was giving him out of the corner of his eye and turned to face her, his conscience getting the better of him finally.

"Janette, you don't have to stay here if you don't want. I could ask if they'd clear out a tent for you." His hands lowered to caress their way along Algra's bare legs as he spoke. The orc was still contentedly mewling from her recent orgasm.

"N-no it's..." Janette mumbled.

Gregory blinked, uncertain as to what he'd just heard.

"Jan? If you stay here we're going to be going very hard at it in about two minutes." There was a pleasant laugh hanging in his voice as he spoke.

The girl hesitantly nodded her acceptance. She felt her skin burning with embarrassment as her eyes lowered to that thick bulge in his pants. Everything in her mind was telling her to leave, none of this made any sense, this wasn't how things happened. Yet every part of her body yearned to stay rooted to the spot and watch him and his lover together. The loving care with which he ran his hands over that green skin and the passion that blazed in his expression each time he looked at her was something Janette had never known.

It was something she desperately wanted.

Gregory hesitated for a moment and then looked back down at Algra. The orc woman's dark eyes fluttered open to look at him and made it clear she was happy to have an audience. Her hands reached down between them and ripped the front of his pants open with the audible tearing of fabric. The young man's thick long cock sprung up immediately making the stunning creature beneath him purr her approval. There was also the small yet unmistakable noise of a distinctly feminine whimper coming from Janette's direction as she laid eyes upon his length. Gregory couldn't help but feel a shiver of ego flush through him as Algra's fingers wrapped around his considerable girth to point his swollen meat at her waiting pussy. He took a deep breath and then thrust his hips forward, sinking every inch of himself inside that tight green flesh. Algra's pussy willfully sucked him deeper inside of her, the slick folds fluttering with delight around him as he claimed her horny cunt with a short sharp thrust.

Gregory watched the writhing female beneath him lift her hands to rest on his hard muscular torso. His own fingers dug into the pillows at either side of her, using his arms for leverage as he began to fuck his slave. Algra ran her fingers up across his shoulders, enjoying the firm ripples of his muscle moving against each other. Then came another of his lightning fast thrusts before he buried himself to the hilt inside her once again. The quick powerful movements made her pussy quiver with bliss and sent thunder shocks of sweet white hot pleasure through her body.

Janette watched their movements, shocked and thoroughly enjoying the display Gregory was making. With each of those quick movements he affirmed his dominance over Algra. The girl's fingers lightly tickled across her bare inner thighs until she felt her own tiny panties were soaked completely. The lovers now only had eyes for each other, the slow intensity of their fucking grew into a steady rhythm as their bodies slapped together. Algra's long green legs lifted to wrap around Gregory's body as her soft round tits bounced with each of those deep thrusts.

As Janette's delicate fingers slipped under the thin film of her sodden panties to trace tiny little circles around her clit, the sight before her turned downright frenzied. Algra's first scream of ecstasy rung throughout the entire camp as her saturated pussy squeezed and sucked Gregory's relentless cock. The scream was taken as something of a challenge as he slammed into her over and over again. Wet slapping noises filled the tent as Algra's fingernails scratched over his shoulders. They never broke eye contact, the lust craze in their eyes plainly clear as their bodies shook and writhed against each other.

Janette couldn't take it any longer and plunged her fingers deeply inside her own wet pink folds. She wanted Gregory to look up at her lewd display as she spread her thighs open and fingered her juicy snatch in front of them. In all her life she had never been so turned on and soon her body tensed as she lifted herself to her own climax. She buried her fingers deep inside herself as her eyes shut tight and she passed into heat and release.

As Janette found her escape Algra was quickly building up to her third. Even orcs lacked the stamina of her new human master. Yet she saw those tell tale signs as his fingers ripped into the pillows and his eyes blazed with what was to come. Words were beyond her but every movement of her body screamed for his cum and soon enough that need was sated. She felt the first thick splash of liquid heat erupt inside her, sending her over the edge once more. Breathless, she couldn't scream her approval but the roar from his own lungs was sweet music to her ears. It was a battle cry of sweet victory as he poured his thick cream into her tight, slick sheath.

Janette looked on in dazed awe at the boy she knew that had undoubtedly become a man as he gave himself to his lover. Slowly, as the pulses of their mutual climax faded, he lowered himself down atop Algra. The orc's large breasts squashed up against his chest as their mouths hungrily clashed together in a deep and mutually grateful kiss.

Suddenly realizing what she'd done, Janette straightened herself out a little. After a few minutes when Gregory finally remembered she was there, he broke his intense lip lock with Algra to look over to the shapely redhead. She was knelt with flushed cheeks and a light sheen of sweat covering her creamy smooth skin. A quick glance between her legs gave him a perfect view of her pussy lips, the thin material of her thong glistened with her nectar making it damn near transparent.

As the heat of the moment died the two humans suddenly became very aware of what they'd just done. Both blushed furiously as they looked at each other.

"You fuck her next, master?" Algra's husky whisper caused her heated breath to fill his ear.

The question certainly got his attention.

"You'd be alright with that?" His tone was uncertain.

The orc grinned back up at him and nodded.

"You are strong warrior, you will rut with many women." She proudly stated whilst affectionately stroking his cheek.

That sure as hell almost made his eyes pop out.

Carefully, Gregory slipped out of Algra's well fucked pussy and caught sight of Janette silently glancing at his glistening cock. It twitched with approval causing her to blink and look back up at his face.

"Come here and lie down in front of me." He firmly told the pretty redhead.

A lifetime of snide comments and petty insults bubbled up inside Janette at this geek having the gall to order her to do anything. All of that was immediately burned away by the fire that arose inside her. He was looking at her like he had looked at Algra. He wanted her, needed her. As the two conflicting sides of herself warred she slowly fell to her hands and knees and crawled over to Gregory. He still wore his pants around his knees and took the time to fix that little problem by slipping out of what remained of his clothes. The scent of their fucking had filled the tent but it grew stronger as Janette neared him. Her pussy flooded with her arousal as she obediently shifted to lie back before him and spread her legs out to give him a prized view of her bare pink pussy.

Algra lazily shifted onto her side alongside Janette and curiously reached over to cup the girl's meaty breast through the lacy bra. The shocking sensation made Janette's body tighten but she didn't complain as Algra curiously massaged the heavy boob.

Gregory slowly leaned forward, his hands descending upon the feverishly heated skin of the beautiful girl in front of him. She took a sharp breath of air when she felt his fingers glide over her long toned legs. Her toes curled with anticipation as his touch lifted over her thighs and he lowered his head to look closely at her sweet juicy cunt. The tug of the string that was pulled over her hips was followed by the feeling of cool open air on her glistening sex followed immediately by a gust of his hot breath. Her panties were stripped down her legs and roughly cast aside.

Algra's hand slipped under Janette's bra and cupped her bare tit, giving the soft meaty globe an affectionate squeeze. The girl mewled softly with anticipation, wiggling her body in an effort to lift her needy cunt to Gregory's lips. He waited a moment, slowly exhaling hot air across her inflamed pussy whilst enjoying the way her body silently screamed for him to claim her. Here was a girl that had long been the center of many of his fantasies offering herself up wantonly for his imminent ravishing.

Without wasting any more time, Gregory grabbed Janette's hips and forcefully rolled her over. Algra's hand slipped away from her breast as she found herself laid on her front, her soft breasts pressed into the pillows beneath her and her curvy ass lifted up for Gregory's eyes to devour. She felt him shift and pull her legs apart, his right hand reached out and grabbed her shoulder tightly before pulling her up onto her hands and knees. A tingle of fear passed through her body at the sudden roughness and then she felt his thick engorged cock slide up between her legs and slowly rub against her soaked cunt. Her apprehension melted away as he pushed and spread her hot pussy wider than she had ever known and began to sink inside her with a slow, powerful stroke.

When she felt him push right into her core, deeper than she knew was possible, she let out a long moan of approval. Her pussy was unbelievably tight around his length and the feeling of sinking into her was indescribable. When he'd buried himself as far as possible he slowly rocked his hips back and forth in a steady grinding motion that made her squeal with delight. Watching the display intently, Algra lifted herself up onto her knees and ran her hands along the taut muscle of Gregory's body. With Janette holding herself up on all fours and the insatiable male fucking her from behind Algra had much of his upper body to play with. He felt her tongue lick across his nipple and her lips plant kisses up to his collar bone as he fucked the girl before him.

Janette's body cried out for him, her hands pushed into the soft pillows to push her ass back against his timely thrusts. The last few inches of him finally sank inside her and as he felt his balls slapping against her flesh he increased his pace. Janette's screams of orgasm filled the room shortly after as she was given a sound fucking with that impressively proportioned cock. Her body shook with each hard thrust as his hand moved from her shoulder to grab a handful of her fiery red hair. Pulling on that beautiful mane made her lift her head and arch her back into a stunningly obscene pose. Her tits quickly bounced free of the bra, her nipples already hard little nubs tracing circles in the open air as they jiggled to the rhythm of their fucking.


	7. Chapter 7

Vaguely in amidst the explosions of pleasure coursing through her and the noise of her own hoarse screams Janette heard the stifled moans of Algra. She knew immediately that the orc was busily making out with Gregory. Freddie had cheated on her a few times and she'd always made him pay for it. The girl he cheated with would pay worse of course. Now here she was on her hands and knees getting fucked like a bitch in heat whilst the man she so deeply desired made out with another woman. It was at that point that another orgasm ripped through her body leaving her gasping. She felt every sensation almost in slow motion, the drop of sweat trickling down between her breasts, Gregory's cock slamming deep inside her pussy as her slippery walls tightened around his length. Everything was incredible, everything was perfect, how could feeling this good possibly be bad?

Spurned on by her little revelation that she didn't give a damn what he did as long as he kept fucking her, Janette began to thrash and buck like a wild animal against him. Her enthusiasm was so violently energetic that it broke Algra's kiss with the rutting male and turned his attention back to the gorgeous redhead he was fucking.

The orc licked her lips with an expression of mild approval. Gregory grinned through heavy lust filled pants as he gave Janette as good as he took. Holding onto her hair was no longer an option and so he leaned forward to reach beneath her. Grabbing a handful of her soft bouncing right breast was exquisite as his free hand lifted up and gave the girl's bare ass a sharp spank. Jannete squeaked with shock as her snowy white bottom turned a shade pinker.

The second spank made her quiver, then violently shudder into another crushing orgasm and this time she was joined by Gregory who slammed his cock deep inside her and found his own release. Algra looked on as the two young lovers seemed to freeze, the only movements between them were the little shakes of overly tensed muscle as they both reached a mutual crescendo. Janette felt the thick gooey cream bubble up from Gregory's cock as spurt after spurt gushed inside her quivering pussy. Their sweaty bodies suddenly relaxed and they began to take air into their lungs once again. Gregory's hand gently massaged the girl's firm pink ass where he had spanked her and she let out a little murmur of pleasure at the feeling.

His body suddenly felt the exhaustion it had been so vehemently denying until now and he released Janette who slumped down to lie amongst the soft padding of the floor of the tent. The girl was breathing heavily, a blissfully contented look on her beautiful face. Algra shocked him when she dutifully lowered herself to lick along the length of his cock and then pop the long shaft into her mouth, sucking away the juices and the cum to leave him clean and tidy. This did not at all seem like a chore for the woman who took to the task with vigor and would have had him rigid again in minutes had not one of the slaves called in to them announcing his presence.

Gregory quickly grabbed his pants. Upon looking them over it was quite clear that he would need new ones. Algra had ripped open the zipper with such force that it was definitely beyond repair. They would suffice for the moment however and keep him decent. In turn, Algra slipped her own primitive garments back over her nude body and helped Janette wiggle back into her skimpy underwear. The girl was still pretty woozy but was eager to obey.

"Come in." Gregory finally called out when they were half way decent.

The slave entered carrying a tray upon which were placed three large bowls filled with boiling stew and a large loaf of bread. At least they weren't about to go hungry any time soon. The man set the bowl down before the three of them and gave a respectful and discreet nod before turning to leave.

"Wait." Gregory suddenly remembered something very important. "When the merchant captured Janette here and the one in the sewer pit they might have been carrying a ring. That ring is very important to me. Could you see if you can find it?"

The man thought for a moment, obviously tracing in his mind where their possessions had gotten to. Then finally he gave an acknowledging bow.

"Yes my lord. Would there be anything else?"

"If you do find it then whatever you do, don't put it on. It might be dangerous."

"Of course sir, I shall return in a moment."

With that the slave left the three of them alone and Gregory turned to find his two women looking intently at him.

"What?" He asked after a few seconds of pointed silence.

"You still wish to leave?" Algra's voice certainly had an edge to it.

"I wish to stay actually. That doesn't change that I've got family and friends who'll be worried to all hell that I've just vanished. Plus, I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the ring if I get it. I have no idea what it is. Sure, I could put it on and go home but what if it doesn't work like that? What if I put it on and I turn into a bowl of jelly or something?" He confided his thoughts, his hand running through his dark messy hair as his brows furrowed with worry.

"There is maybe a one who can help you find out its nature." Algra reluctantly admitted after a few moments. It was unnerving how much the worry in his expression bothered her after only a few days.

"Oh? Well maybe if we figure it out then I could send Janette home with a letter or something." He certainly perked up at this information.

"I'm not going." Janette's voice interrupted them both.

"You are his now, girl. You will do as he says." Algra's tone turned downright murderous to the point where Janette visibly flinched.

"I will." She nodded resolutely. "I'll do anything he tells me to. Except that." Her eyes raised to meet his. "Greg, I know I've been a bitch. I'm screwed up in ways you don't even know. Every time I try to do something it gets all messed up and then just now I let someone else decide what I should do. I don't know what this whole master and slave thing is that they've got running here. I do know that you're one of the good guys. I know you'll look out for me. I know that in twenty minutes you gave me more to feel good about than all those years with Freddie. So I'll do anything you ask me whilst we're here. If you want to go home I'll do it but you've got to come with me. I'm not going to find this and then leave it behind."

"Jan, what about your parents? Grandparents? Your friends?" He was more than a little overwhelmed by her admission and the implications of it.

"My only family is my alcoholic mother who doesn't know I'm there half the time and doesn't care when I am. All my friends aren't really mine but Freddie's. Now I've got you...or rather you've got me. Either way I'm not letting go." She nodded resolutely leaving both Algra and Gregory silent.

"...you'll do anything I say?" He smirked finally.

Janette let out a burst of melodic laughter at the sudden change in his tone. Then she surprised him by nodding in agreement.

"You won me fare and square right? I saw you back there. You were pretty amazing. Where the hell did you learn all that...?" She did a cute little karate chop to emphasize her point.

"Well," He moved over to grab one of the bowls and handed it to Algra, then swiped another to give to Janette before taking the last for himself. "when we were younger Freddie and some others used to like playing 'punch the Greg' so I took some classes to convince them it wasn't such a fun game after all. I stuck with it. I've been learning that stuff for years now."

Janette lowered the bowl from her lips and nodded sadly.

"I'm really sorry for all that. I mean I know I was horrible to you but I always tried to talk him out of hitting anyone." She explained.

"Well let's forget about it. One on one I could wipe the floor with Freddie. Besides you just made up for a lot of being a bitch." His words caused fresh colour to spill onto her cheeks and the tops of her breasts.

"I never knew it could be like that...I mean you're..." She stopped, not quite having the words to express herself.

"He fucks good." Algra supplied a simpler option before glugging down more of her stew.

That made both Janette and Gregory laugh together as Algra shrugged and ate some more.

"You know this isn't half bad..." Janette admired the culinary skills of the cook just as he announced his return from the outside of the tent.

"Enter." Gregory called out.

"Is this the ring you seek master?" The slave carried a pillow in his hands, sat on top of which was the ring itself.

"Yes! Thank you!" Gregory hopped up, set down his half empty bowl and moved to take the ring.

It was the same one to be sure. He looked at the silver band with those strange etchings along the inner rim and then closed his fist over it. Looking to the slave he reached out and grasped the man's shoulder firmly.

"Thanks. Is there anything I can do for you?" Gregory asked.

The man looked at him as if he'd just sprouted antlers. Clearly this was not a question he was used to.

"Well...I-I have a brother. He still lives in the lowlands of the southern kingdom. I have been trying to get him safe passage here but our former orc master could not afford to keep more slaves. It would be just him, his wife, his son and his two daughters. All are hard workers. If you could do anything to bring them here..." Hope ignited in the man's eyes as he looked at Gregory.

"You _want_ them to come here and be slaves?" Janette interrupted, incredulous.

The man looked to her and back at Gregory, unsure as to whether he should answer. The young man nodded and the slave turned to speak with the scarlet haired girl.

"I do not know from where you hail but life in the kingdoms is hard for many. We work the fields but own nothing for they are the lord's lands. A poor crop often means some of us will die that winter and the work is back breaking in terrible conditions. Orcs might be a hard people but they treat us fairly. If we get sick we're taken care of and if they want us to plough their fields then they get of their asses and pitch in. We don't get beaten or taxed. We get fed and sheltered. If it comes down to it most peasants would rather be orc slaves. What's more if we're good at somethin' they keep us well tended to. I can cook and I know numbers so I get a share of what my master gets for using my skills. My son would have died on the fields where I'm from but here he's learning how to shape metal."

"That's a weirdly fair system for one based around slavery." Gregory sat back down in the tent.

"It isn't slavery based on taking away freedom and working the saps to hell my lord. It's more about honorably knowing and bowing to those who earn it. Sir Rudd could probably explain it better than me." The man scratched his stubbly chin.

"I'll ask him and I'll also try to speak with someone about your brother. Thank you for your time." Gregory nodded.

The man gave a deep bow and then turned and slipped out of their tent. Gregory sat and finished his bowl before taking the other empty vessels and placing them outside the tent for someone to take care of.

"So, who's the guy we ask about this?" Gregory opened his hand to show them the ring.

"I will speak of it tomorrow. Your day has been long and you need rest, master. It is a long journey from here to the one whom you seek."

Gregory hesitated a moment before shrugging his shoulders and slipping the ring into his pocket.

"So I have some questions." Janette looked over to Algra as Gregory moved to lay down between them.

Algra grunted for the girl to continue.

"What will happen to Freddie?" She glanced at Gregory as she spoke, fearful of his reaction. The male didn't seem to mind.

"He will work there with the waste. He will sleep in a cage. He will die young. The work is hard. The air is dangerous." She didn't seem overly bothered about the nature of Freddie's fate as she spoke. "The pit is for traitors, backstabbers and those without honor."

Janette nibbled nervously on her lower lip.

"I'll ask if he can be released tomorrow." Gregory spoke up.

Janette looked at him, her eyes wide with shock at the declaration.

"I...Greg you don't have to. I know what he did. I was just..." She trailed off with a little shrug of her own.

"You don't want him to die down there. I have to admit since the guy tried to kill me his safety hasn't been high on my list of things to do..." Gregory was interrupted by a sudden feral growl.

Algra moved quickly to her feet and started out of the tent.

Gregory and Janette looked between each other and then bolted up after her.

"Algra, wait!" He called after her as the orc marched toward the cages nearby the pit.

She didn't stop, even when she passed a rack of very large swords belonging to the merchant and snatched one up she didn't break her stride.

"I said wait." Gregory's voice was quieter, closer to her ear as his arms wrapped around her from behind. The orc froze, the look in her eyes wasn't entirely dissimilar to the one that had been there when they had fist met. The green beauty quite clearly had some extreme violence in mind.

Janette stopped and watched as the man slowly and carefully took the sword from his orcish lover and dropped it on the ground. He then turned her in his arms and kissed her cheek and then her lips, stifling the inferno of rage within the woman's eyes.

"He should be dead. I will tear out his eyes for trying to kill you." Algra grumbled.

"No you won't." Gregory firmly stated. "But thanks for trying."

His smile made the orc relax and Janette found she could finally breathe again. Apparently Algra didn't take kindly to attempts on her master's life.

"Hey...HEY! Guys! Jan!" A weak throaty voice came from the direction of the cages.

Gregory turned to see the filth smeared face of Freddie poking his head through the bars in one of the cages that he shared with three orcs. He didn't look well.

Algra let out the unmistakable growl of a lioness at the sight of him and Janette lifted her hand to her mouth in sudden shock.

"Jan, you gotta get me out of here baby." Freddie pleaded. "These sick things don't have a clue who they're messing with. As soon as we get out I'm...fuck, is that the freak? What the hell are you doing with him?"

Gregory had almost felt sorry for Freddie as he watched the guy pleading for his release. As soon as he had recognized who was with his former girlfriend however his face took on that expression of inexplicable loathing that it had when he'd hunted Gregory in the park. Madness darkened his eyes and he begun to ferociously rattle the bars like a caged animal.

"You bitch! I'll fucking kill you! I'll rip your throat out! Come here _now_ and get me out of this shit pen or I swear..." Freddie ranted.

"Or what Freddie?" Janette took a few steps up to where Algra and Gregory were watching the caged man with disgust. "You're going to do what to me? 'Scuse me..." She grabbed Gregory's hand and tugged him out of Algra's arms.

Without any further reservations the scantily clad fiery haired vixen leapt up to wrap her legs around Gregory's waist and her arms about his shoulders. The kiss that followed was hard, angry and combined with the feel of her nearly naked body pressed against him it made his cock tingle with desire. Her impressive tits squashed up against his bare chest as they furiously made out in front of Janette's former boyfriend.

Freddie's cage stopped rattling and he fell speechless. Janette _always_ did what she was told. That's why they worked so well.

After a five minute long lust filled snog in front of her ex, Janette unwrapped her legs from Gregory's body and placed her bare feet on the grass beneath her. Then she turned to Gregory with a malicious beautiful smirk on her kiss swollen lips.

"I'm never doing anything _you_ tell me again Freddie. We'll try to get you out of there in the morning before you have to go back into the shit hole but you can stay there tonight. Know what I'll be doing? I'll be sucking Greg's cock. Have a great night." With that Janette grabbed both Gregory and Algra's hands and led the dumbstruck couple back to the tent.

"I would have only broken bones. Her punishment hurt worse." Algra observed to Gregory as they slipped back under the warm canopy.

"She can hit a nerve when she wants to." He admitted proudly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to get so..." Janette turned around replacing Gregory's view of her tight ass with the generously proportioned curves of her tits inside her bra.

"Hey, feel free any time. I'm still getting my cock sucked right?"

"You bet." Janette's smile turned downright scandalous. "But I have one more question. Is there anything I can do?"

"What do you mean?" Gregory said.

"Well Algra is a great warrior or something with lots of ties around here, you've secretly been a kung fu master or whatever all these years and I'm stood here with nothing to show for myself but my underwear." Janette put her hands on her hips as if to highlight her predicament. "I wanna help. I wanna do something. I mean I'll do what you want me to Greg but..."

"Be courtesan." Algra suggested.

Janette blinked in shock.

"I'm not going to turn her into a prostitute Algra." Gregory quickly intervened.

"She was before." The straightforward orc replied, apparently not seeing anything all that terrible about the profession.

"I danced, I stripped but I didn't fuck anyone." Janette defended what little remained of her dignity.

"Good courtesan is valuable. It gives owner high status. Shows he can keep something so wanted by others. Janette is very beautiful. She would bring you much honor. A gift of her dance alone would bring master great favor with anyone whom you would wish to impress." Algra explained patiently. "It is what merchant was doing with her. She danced for his trade partners as a favor to lower prices."

"Algra, this isn't exactly something we..." Gregory began.

"Wait." Janette interrupted, lifting a hand from her hip to hold up for silence. "So, what? If I hang around with Gregory and I'm such a catch then won't he get challenged for me by every orc in the damn camp?"

"No," Algra shook her head. "combat challenges wouldn't be made for many saw today he is no easy target. What's more it is known that I am in his service and I am _definitely_ no easy target. Finally the chief showed Gregory favour today and no orc with a brain would willingly anger my uncle."

"So I could make Greg look good? All I'd have to do is stuff like dancing and taking my clothes off?"

Algra nodded and moved to lay down in amongst the pillows. She began disrobing without a care for her two companions. The skimpy skirt was thrown across the tent and the leather straps around her heavy breasts followed it shortly thereafter.

Gregory was looking at Janette like she'd taken a crazy pill.

"Come on Greg. I can do that if it'd help you out. I was going to start doing it at a club back home anyway when I started at university." Janette reached behind her and unclasped her lacy bra before letting it drop around her shoulders and then fall to the floor. She crossed her arms over the swells of her breasts and looked at him with a teasing raised brow. "I'll fuck you whenever you want, however you want and show everyone else what only you can have."

With that she unfolded her arms to rest her hands on her hips, letting her soft round tits bounce free in the open air.

"I think I might be persuaded." He finally agreed with a wolfish grin.

Janette beamed at his agreement and quickly settled down into a smooth crouch before him. Her bare feet rested on tiptoes as her long creamy legs spread open in front of him. The beautiful girl steadied herself by resting her hands on his pants and slowly peeling them down over his legs. She felt the ring in his pocket and recoiled from it like it had scalded her. Instead she slipped her fingers under the seam of his pants and tugged them down his legs leaving him standing naked. His cock was already standing to attention and ready for action, its swollen peak bobbing along to the rhythm of his heartbeat. She looked over that gorgeous specimen of male and lifted her gaze to meet his after which she gave him a naughty wink.


	8. Chapter 8

Since she had time to play, she savored the first touch of her lips against his cock and set little kisses along the thick length that sent shock waves of excitement through his body. Algra looked on intently and shifted to crawl up beside them, curious to watch how the girl pleasured him. When her trail of kisses finally reached the tip of his bulbous cock head her lips parted and she sucked him into her hungry wet mouth. The salty taste of his cum already seeped from his peak as she slipped that mushroom shaped tip into her mouth and sucked it like a lollipop. Her eyes closed and she moaned longingly as her tongue swirled around his sensitive flesh. With a playful little pop, the cock was released from her lips and she teasingly let it stroke across her snowy cheek, leaving a smear of his pre-cum in the process.

A sudden heated wet sensation on that cheek a moment later startled her and she turned to see Algra had sidled alongside her and licked away the gooey trail. Coming suddenly face to face with the gorgeous orc shocked her only for a moment. Gregory was left to look down and see his meaty length jutting out just inches away from both sets of female lips. The moment seemed to last for an age until finally the two cock hungry women moved to lick along his length. Janette's tongue slid from his tip right down along to his base where she opened her mouth and sucked one of his balls between her lips. Algra's slippery wet tongue lathered him in the opposite direction and she finished by opening her mouth and washing his length with her hot breath before engulfing as much of his sizable manhood as she could.

The sensation of these two voluptuous women sucking and licking at his cock almost turned his knees to jelly. Algra bobbed her head along his shaft, her tongue danced over the sensitive base as Janette released him from her lips and let her tongue lap hungrily across his hanging balls. Two sets of eyes, one deep blue and the other dark chocolate, looked up at him lovingly as their mouths made him yearn for them. His hands reached out and fell atop each of their heads though he didn't attempt to move or control them because he simply couldn't imagine it would increase the blissful sensations they were creating inside him. So he strokes his fingers lovingly through their hair as they shifted positions and Janette took his cock inside her talented mouth whilst Algra licked over his hairy balls.

The finale came abruptly when Algra shifted back and Janette wrapped her hand around the base of his length to point it into the orc's waiting open mouth. After a few quick sucks Janette took her turn and both women shared him like that with ever increasing speed, they met cheek to cheek and Janette felt the imminent blasts of his cum pulse through his cock. The moment she did, she decided to push herself over the edge and give Gregory a real treat. Her fingers caught Algra's chin and turned her face to meet her in an open mouthed kiss that was met with enthusiasm by Algra. As the two women passionately locked lips, Janette pumped Gregory's cock frantically and soon felt the thick splashes of his seed hit her cheek and spill into her hair.

The man couldn't believe the sight he was being treated to as he watched his women greedily lock lips and mesh their tongues together as he sprayed them with his thick white spunk. Finally, when Janette felt the intense throbbing in Gregory's cock begin to cease, she slipped her hand away and opened her eyes to see him panting for breath before he fell down onto his ass. The movement made her giggle and the giggle broke her kiss with Algra. Both women turned to look at Gregory as he laid back in the pillows and propped himself up on his elbows to look over to them.

They were quite a sight, each with half their faces dripping with his cum and their big soft tits squashed together. Janette took the initiative once more and began to lick Algra's cheek where it was smeared with his seed. The little movement was the catalyst for a frenzied exchange of tongues between the ladies as they cleaned all of the cum from their faces into their bellies. Once they were finished their lips met in a brief kiss of gratitude and they turned to Gregory before crawling up to their hands and knees on either side of him.

"I think she make good courtesan." Algra noted approvingly.

"You got another one in you, Greg?" Janette asked as her eyes glinted with promise.

"For you two? I don't think I could stop." He admitted as he moved his hands to grasp a handful of soft boob from each of them. Both of their smiles broadened at this news.

Janette whirled around and he felt her warm mouth sucking his cock shortly after. The movement drew his hand away from her breast and Algra decided to make up for the loss by moving over him and lowering her big tits over his face. As he licked over the smooth soft emerald colored breasts of the orc, he reached beneath her and slipped his fingers up against her juicy pussy. His free hand traced his fingertips along the back of Janette's milky white thigh and slipped up between her puffy pink labia to lightly rub along her horny slit. Algra was enjoying the sensations of his tongue on her breasts and playfully jiggled the meaty melons to help him cover more ground. Eventually he caught one of her dark green nipples between his lips and lightly nipped at it with his teeth before giving the little nub a long loving lick that made the orc mewl with delight.

Janette was busily bouncing her head up and down his shaft, loving the slurping noises she was making as she sucked him hard again. It took a little longer to get him rigid again which only pleased her since it would give him longer staying power for the fucking she was about to receive.

"He's ready." Janette finally announced, letting the tip of his cock slip from her plush lips and lovingly stroking him with nimble delicate fingers.

"I want both of you." Gregory demanded, drawing forth two mutual needy moans of approval from his women.

"Dibs on his cock!" Janette called out before slinging one long slender leg over him and positioning her pussy over his big tool.

As the pretty redhead begun quickly impaling herself on his thick shaft with a little whimper of delight, Algra shifted to stand over his head. He looked right up at her puffy green pussy as it lowered down toward his face until finally he lifted his arms to wrap over her firm thighs and hungrily shoved his tongue into her juicy honey pot.

Both women faced each other as one rode his cock and the other delighted in the feel of his tongue inside her. After their intimate blowjob they wasted no time in leaning in to begin a deep smoldering kiss whilst their man worked to take care of them. Janette was practically burning up with need and riding Gregory's hard shaft soon induced a juicy splash of her nectar over his belly as she came hard and her pussy clamped tightly around his girth. His tongue busily drilled into Algra's tasty cunt until the woman began to gush her own juices over his chin at which point he began flicking his wet muscle over her clit and held on to her hips for all he was worth as she writhed against his mouth. Each woman's screams of climax were softened by each other's mouths as they busily plundered the delights of their newfound passion.

After their horny cunts had stopped convulsing on Gregory's cock and his tongue the orc and the girl stood up and swapped places. He was ravenous for Janette's steamy slit and busily licked along her slippery lower lips as he felt Algra's tight snatch slide down over his cock surrounding it with snug wet heat. The female's busily resumed making out with each other as Algra bounced on his cock and Janette grinned on his mouth. Their heavy tits squished and squirmed together as they hung on to each other and let Gregory carry them over the edge once again.

After their second orgasm rippled through their bodies the virile male beneath them was no longer content to lie back and they were both rolled away onto the pillows. They held each other and gave a surprised mutual squeal of shock as Gregory raised himself up, his body glistening with sweat and their sticky nectar he had so hungrily feasted upon. His eyes came to rest upon Janette who trembled with excitement as he fell upon her. She laid back and opened her legs to accommodate him. The sudden sharp feeling of his cock slamming inside her pussy made her scream openly as her arms and legs wrapped around him. As if possessed by some kind of demon, Gregory began to fuck his girl with hard swift strokes of his big cock as their bodies thrashed together. Their lips met in a ravenous kiss as passion and desire ripped through them both.

Their earlier display had been part payback for Gregory but the intensity and ferocity of their fucking now was almost unequaled. They moved in a chaotic, desperate rhythm, their hips clashing as he pounded her inflamed pussy over and over again. Her large round tits bounced against his hard chest and their mouths met with a fierce blazing intensity. A powerful explosion of white hot delight ripped through Janette's body and then crashed down into another earth shattering climax moment's later. Gregory felt the girl's body cling tightly against him as her eyes shut tightly and her mouth parted from his to gasp for great lungfuls of air as her body shook and then fell weak around him.

He slowed his thrusts as Janette's limbs slowly uncoiled from his body and slipped out of her well fucked slit and looked down upon her. She was a glorious figure gleaming with perspiration, her scarlet hair was left tousled and unruly and her breasts lifted and fell with each heavy breath. She was unmistakably utterly spent.

He wasn't.

Algra felt a tingle run through her body as Gregory turned to her. She had been watching the lovers and not daring to even attempt to get between them. When she saw Gregory's cock slip out of the girl, still hard as stone, she didn't quite believe he _was_ human.

Filled with adrenaline and riding on a volcanic wave of sexual energy, Gregory lifted himself to his feet and walked over to Algra. She looked up at him and felt a twinge of nerves ripple through her at the obvious imminent shagging she was about to be on the receiving end of.

Reaching out to grab his throbbing member, she was suddenly stopped as his hand moved and caught her wrist firmly in its grip. She watched as he lifted her hand above her head and pulled her to stand before him. His eyes were glazed with fuck lust and he pulled her naked body against him, kissing her forcefully as she melted into his arms. His hands moved down between her legs but not to her pussy, instead settling on her inner thighs. Instinctively she reacted by grabbing his shoulders and jumping against him to wrap her legs around his hips. His cock slapped up against her pussy sending a few drops of her love juices splashing over the pillows beneath them. His arms slipped under her legs and held her aloft in that position with his hands groping her ass. His strength was incredible for Algra was made of muscle, her body perfectly shaped and toned. A slight adjustment was made with a shift of his ass and then she felt his cock slide up inside her and moaned softly into his mouth at the feeling of being spread open again by that big shaft. Their strong bodies began to move as Gregory stood for them both and she used her legs as leverage to bounce her ass and thrust him inside her again and again. Human and orc tongues danced together and their fucking soon became more and more fervent. Algra's steamy nectar dripped down over Gregory's inner thighs and splashed beneath them as his cock slammed into her over and over again.

Her soft tits squeezed against him, though their position allowed them to bounce slightly with each pulse of his length inside her. Those dark green nipples traced circles on his chest and poked against his flesh as he fucked her harder and harder. The sight of the young male with the flawlessly proportioned orc wrapped around him was stunning. Janette finally opened her eyes and her mouth opened with stunned awe at the spectacle. Algra's fingers dug into the hard muscle along his back as his own hands squeezed and groped her bare ass.

Finally, as Gregory closed his eyes and could no longer concentrate on the kiss he was giving Algra, he let his head roll back and opened his mouth to let out a roar of pleasure that rang out in harmony with Algra's scream. The pillows beneath them were splattered with orc fuck juices as Gregory's cock finally found its release. The searing eruption of his cum immediately brought another crest of the waves of bliss that the female was riding. Their bodies locked tightly together, every inch of his cock buried in her tight cunt as he spurted over and over again to fill her with his thick syrupy cum.

Finally, when they both began to descend from that dizzying high, Gregory managed to let Algra fall back into the soft pillows before rolling down beside her. He laid there and helped the orc find her way to snuggle against him before looking to Janette who lazily crawled over to take her place at his other side. Their naked bodies settled against each other as his arms wrapped about their waists. Algra was already asleep when Gregory kissed her jade brow and Janette managed to lift her face to lightly kiss his lips before falling into slumber herself. Gregory tensed suddenly, fearing he might wake up in his old room at home if he allowed himself to sleep. Then he felt Algra's left tusk nip into his chest for an instant as she shifted her position. No, he wasn't dreaming. One last thought passed through his mind before he succumbed to his sex induced exhaustion. He wondered if this world had any missing dragons he might be able to find.

_Author's Note: There, I hope you enjoyed yourself. If you're not quite finished enjoying yourself, or if you've enjoyed yourself once already and were building up a second wind, then may I humbly suggest checking out my other stories. I'd love to hear your feedback if you've got a moment to send it or to comment. If this gets a positive response I'll bump the next adventures of Gregory Hopkins up my priority list. Thanks very much for reading!_


End file.
